La Bella y la Bestia Sayajin
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Se conocen de niños, no se vuelven a ver desde entonces, pero el poder de la amistad y el amor los vuelve a unir, ahora ella debe romper el hechizo que lo mantiene cautivo. Mi primer fanfic. El cuento de la Bella y la Bestia no me pertenece ni los personajes de Dragon Ball. Decidí sacar a la luz esta historia que escribí hace tiempo basada en mi cuento de hadas favorito. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Cada año se organizaba la famosa "Fiesta del Universo" ¿porqué ese nombre?

Porque todos los seres del universo, de distintos planetas se reunían para festejar el milagro de la vida, la amistad y la convivencia entre seres de diversas culturas y formas de vivir.

Una vez al año, en un planeta distinto, se organizaban dichas reuniones. Ese año tocaba la Tierra como lugar para el festejo

Todos los humanos se preparaban para recibir a sus invitados del universo. Entre ellos la gran Corporación Capsula. No paraban todos de un lado a otro buscando lo adecuado, sólo alguien no le interesaba dicho festejo, la hija pequeña de los dueños de la empresa

-Bulma, ¿acaso no piensas bajar a jugar con alguno de los niños invitados?-preguntó una bella mujer rubia que siempre mostraba una actitud cordial y amable con todos

-No, mami. Prefiero seguir jugando aquí.-respondió Bulma, una niña de cabello azul de escasos 6 años y siguió jugando con sus muñecas

-Pero querida, esta fiesta sólo es una vez al año y lleva años sin organizarse en la Tierra. Es una grosería no acompañar a los invitados de otros planetas

-Ni siquiera son niños, además nunca me ha llamado la atención esas fiestas.

-¡Bulma, no seas grosera!-alzó la voz la mujer rubia

-Perdón.-dijo Bulma bajando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza

-Sé que siempre te obligo a ir a estas fiestas, pero algún día entenderás la importancia de ser amable con los demás.

La madre se marchó, Bulma se quedó callada y se asomó por la ventana. No es la primera vez que va a esas fiestas y son muy aburridas, nadie juega con ella y los niños aliens (como ella los llamaba) no le eran agradables. Por la ventana vio como algunas naves extraterrestres aterrizaban y suspiró con desagradado y tristeza, otro año de fiestas aburridas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, una nave espacial se dirigía a la Tierra, era una nave enorme, gigante, donde la raza de guerreros llamada sayajin iba como la costumbre se hacía desde generaciones en generaciones. A pesar de ser guerreros que gustaban de la lucha se mostraban tranquilos y felices en la "Fiesta del Universo". Sentado en su trono se encontraba el rey de los Sayajin y su esposa viendo el planeta por las ventanas

-Su Majestad, nos acercamos a la Tierra.

-Ya lo veo. Tengo que admitir que disfruto mucho de estas reuniones en grupo con todos

-Alguien no las disfruta.-dijo la reina mirando a su esposo con algo de compasión.

-Es cierto, lo olvide-dijo el rey y llamó a un soldado-Napa, ve a buscar a mi hijo y tráelo

-Si, Señor.

Napa, un soldado de cabeza rapada fue a la alcoba del joven príncipe y abrió la puerta apretando un botón

-Príncipe Vegeta, su padre lo llama, ya nos acercamos a la Tierra.

-Si, lo sé, puedo verla desde aquí-respondió el príncipe aburrido y fastidiado

-De nuevo no quieres venir ¿verdad?-interrogó Napa

-Mi padre sabe que detesto estas fiestas y aún así me obliga cada año a ir a ellas.

-Pues no queda de otra. Su padre me pidió que venga así que no tarde.

Napa se retiro, sabía que Vegeta no tardaría en salir de su habitación en la nave para reunirse con su familia. Vegeta miró por la ventana el bello planeta Tierra, era la primera vez que iría a el pero ya conocía a los humanos por las fiestas del universo en otros planetas, los humanos siempre se presentaban a ellas. Su peor fastidio eran esas reuniones donde sólo se dedicaban a bailar, comer, jugar y chismear todos los asistentes. El príncipe Vegeta era apenas un niño de 12 años pero por su raza guerrera se veía más joven, como de 8.

Los sayajines llegaron a la Tierra y fueron recibidos de una forma muy cordial y amable por los humanos, entre ellos los dueños de la Corporación Capsula, poco a poco los demás extraterrestres fueron llegando y todos se saludaban, algunos incluso ya eran amigos de tiempo. Bulma veía todo sentada en la tierra del jardín donde todos platicaban para contar sus vivencias en todo un año de no verse. Pronto llegó la única amiga de Bulma, Milk, una niña de cabello negro y de apariencia tierna.

-Bulma, no te sientas mal, estas fiestas sólo son una vez al año y son bastantes entretenidas.{-dijo Milk con dulzura.

-Lo dudo mucho.-contestó Bulma fastidiada.

-Bueno, entonces juguemos nosotras mientras se pueda.

-Claro.

Bulma se levantó gustosa y comenzó a jugar con su amiga, ambas eran de 6 años así que se comprendían.

Mientras, el príncipe Vegeta bajó de la nave y vio como sus padres iniciaban el cotorreo con los humanos y demás aliens, no pudo disimular su fastidio. Se alejó y sintió una mano que se posó sobre su hombro.

-Príncipe, vamos a jugar, ya sé que no quieres más reuniones de este tipo, así que lo haré feliz de otra forma.-dijo un niño muy alegre y algo tierno aún a pesar de ser un guerrero y futuro soldado del rey

-Si tu lo dices, Kakatotto.-sonrió Vegeta, Kakaroto era el único que lo comprendía y que lo trataba como sayajin común mas que como príncipe

Ninguno sospechaba pero ambos grupos de niños, tanto de humanos como de sayajin, se dirigieron al campo muy cerca del bosque para mantenerse lejos de los adultos. Las niñas jugaban con la pelota, los niños a las luchas. Milk golpeó la pelota más fuerte de lo normal y se fue muy lejos.

-Yo voy por ella.-dijo Bulma y corrió hacia el bosque

Los sayajines luchaban y se disparaban rayos pero midiendo la fuerza de sus poderes para no lastimarse, de pronto una pelota llega a donde ambos se encuentran y esta al caer al suelo provocó que Vegeta tropezara y el ataque de Kakaroto lo golpeó dejándole un raspón

-Príncipe, lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención.-dijo Kakaroto preocupado, para los sayajines herir a alguien de la realeza era un pecado que podía incluso costar la vida de los soldados

-No fue tu culpa, me tropecé con esta pelota de terrícolas.-dijo Vegeta tocándose el brazo, no era grave pero Kakaroto hizo drama

-No príncipe, voy a buscar los primeros auxilios para darle una atención adecuada antes de que su padre lo descubra.

-En serio no es nada.

-Ahora vuelvo

Kakaroto se marchó espantado, en verdad temía por su vida. Vegeta se quedó sólo, se preocupaba de más, no era nada, sólo le salió algo de sangre y seguramente tendría un moretón. Miró la pelota y la agarró

-Lo más probable es que sea de un terrícola, no puede ser de otro alien.

Ya había visto las pelotas antes, se había informado sobre los juegos terrícolas como el futbol, volleybol, beisbol, etc. No le interesaba mucho nada de eso.

En ese momento, una niña de cabello salió de entre los arbustos.

-¿Dónde está la pelota?

Cuando Bulma vio la pelota se alegró pero su sonrisa se acabó cuando vió a quién la llevaba en brazos, era un pequeño niño de cabello negro y parado en una punta, nunca lo había visto, era extraño, él también la miró con extrañeza, era una niña bonita, de cabello azul y agarrado en una cola de caballo y con un vestido muy sencillo.

Ambos no pudieron dejar de mirarse, era la primera vez que se veían en todas las veces que iban a dichas fiestas universales

-Hola.-dijo Bulma sonriendo por fin

-Hola-contestó el príncipe sayajin Vegeta devolviendo la sonrisa

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron fijamente sin quitarse los ojos de encima, el viento soplaba ligeramente y movía sus ropas, el vestido de Bulma y la capa de Vegeta.

Después de unos minutos Vegeta reaccionó por fin

-¿Esta es tu pelota?-preguntó el príncipe señalando la pelota

-¿Eh?-reaccionó Bulma-Si, la estaba buscando

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente y Vegeta le entrego en mano el juguete

-¿Eres un sayajin?-preguntó Bulma al ver la ropa del niño

-Si, y tú eres terrícola ¿verdad?

-Si, así es, mas bien humana

-Nunca te había visto ¿es la primera vez que vienes a estas celebraciones?

-No, siempre vengo pero no me gustan

-Tampoco a mí

Bulma se sorprendió con eso

-¿En serio? Eres el primero que conozco que no le agradan estas cosas

-Creo que es muy tonto que se hagan estas reuniones, muchos planetas y aliens pero siempre estoy solo en estas fiestas.

-Igual yo

Los dos se miraron con sorpresa, era como si el destino los hubiera juntado después de mucho tiempo de estar asistiendo a fiestas de poco interés para ellos. No podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad que la vida les daba

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?-pregunto Vegeta con algo de nervios

-Claro-respondió Bulma con una sonrisa

Vegeta sonrió y le quitóm a Bulma la pelota nuevamente

-Entonces, alcánzame

-¡Oye!

Bulma corrió detrás de él y se alejaron del lugar, tan absortos estaban en su felicdad por hallar a alguien con los mismos intereses y disgustos, que se olvidaron de Milk que esperaba a su amiga y de Kakaroto que buscaba los primeros auxilios para el príncipe sayajin

-Bulma ya se tardó mucho, mejor la voy a buscar-dijo Milk y se diriguió hacia donde vio a la niña de pelo azul por última vez

Por otro lado, Kakaroto llegó al lugar donde dejo a Vegeta y se sobresaltó cuando notó que no estaba

-Príncipe, ¿Dónde está? ¿Ahora qué haré?-se dijo a sí mismo preocupado y mirando a todas direcciones con angustia reflejada en el rostro y se fue a buscar a Vegeta

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Bulma jugaban una variedad de juegos, ella lo había atrapado a él y le arrebató la pelota de las manos pero él la tumbó al suelo, se movían de un lado a otro, por primera vez ambos sentían felicidad en medio de la "Fiesta del Universo". No se daban cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y que estaban algo retirados del lugar donde se conocieron. Agotados de tanto correr y saltar se tiraron en la hierba fresca a respirar tranquilamente.

-Llevamos tanto tiempo jugando y no se me ocurrió preguntarte ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Bulma ¿y el tuyo?

-Vegeta

-wow, eres el primer sayajin con el que convivo, los otros sayajines nunca jugaban conmigo

-Algunos no quieren jugar con niños de otras especies, pero yo no tengo problema-en realidad era la primera niña de otra especie que conocía pero no lo quiso decir

-Que mal. Por eso me aburría siempre

Siguieron descansando hasta que oyeron unos voces familiares a distancia

-¡Bulma!-gritó una niña de 6 años de cabello negro

-¡Príncipe!-gritó un niño de cabello alborotado

Al mismo tiempo Kakaroto y Milk salieron de entre los árboles y al ver a Vegeta y Bulma corrieron hacia ellos

-¿En dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado-preguntaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron por la sorpresa

-Milk, no tengas miedo, sólo buscaba la pelota y me puse a jugar con Vegeta

-¡Príncipe, usted no puede jugar con niños de otros planetas y menos si no son de sangre real!-dijo Kakaroto sobresaltado

-¿Príncipe?- Bulma miró confundida a Vegeta

-Olvide decírtelo, soy el príncipe de los sayajin-Vegeta lo dijo con un sonrisa y de una forma que le restó importancia al asunto

-Príncipe, no puedo relacionarse con gente como ella

-¿Quién dice que no? Mis padres no tienen por qué saberlo. No lo digas y ya

Kakaroto bajó la mirada al ver que Vegeta estaba decidido a no despreciar a Bulma sólo por ser humana y sin ser de la realeza

-Bulma, tenemos que volver a casa, ya casi oscure.-dijo Milk tratando de ignorar a los sayjines

Bulma levanto la cabeza al cielo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la luz del sol casi había desaparecido y que la noche comenzaba a caer en la Tierra.

-Es cierto, tengo que volver-dijo con tristeza y resignándose

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.-dijo Vegeta sin quitar la sonrisa

Bulma se sorprendió con eso y sonrió muy contenta

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

Milk y Bulma se alejaron lo más rápido posible, afortunadamente no estaban demasiado lejos de la casa de Bulma así que podían regresar a tiempo antes de que la noche cayera totalmente en el planeta. Vegeta las siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista

-No sé qué le paso, príncipe, pero hoy está muy raro-dijo Kakaroto con la mirada fija en el príncipe

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Nunca haces amistad con nadie que no sea de nuestra especie y ahora te haces amigo de esa niña terrícola

-No tiene nada de malo.-dijo Vegeta y se marcharon

Al día siguiente, Bulma se levantó con un ánimo y un gozo como nunca lo había hecho en dichas fiestas universales, sus padres la miraron entrañada cuando bajó a desayunar

-Y ahora ¿Por qué tanto gusto?-preguntó la rubia madre de Bulma

-Ayer conocí a un niño y creo que nos hicimos amigos.

-Qué alegría, ya era hora que conocieras a alguien en estas fiestas ¿qué clase de niño?

-Es un sayajin

Oh, ya veo, los sayajines que he tratado son agradables la mayoría así que no le veo el problema.

-¿Puedo jugar con él hoy también?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Estas fiestas sólo son una vez al año y duran 2 semanas así que tienes tiempo suficiente para divertirte

Las fiestas del universo duraban 2 semanas debido a que eran muchos los habitantes de planetas que se reunían en uno solo para que sólo durara un día la reunión y después el largo viaje a casa, así que siempre las organizaban para que duraran varios días y poder gozar de la convivencia.

Bulma se alegró de saber que su madre estaba de acuerdo en que fuera amiga de Vegeta, no quiso revelar que se trataba del príncipe de la raza guerrera. Cuando termino el desayuno se fue directo al lugar donde conoció al príncipe y sintió mucha felicidad cuando lo vio llegar

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías-dijo Bulma sonriendo

-Me costó trabajo escaparme, pero Kakaroto se encargará de que no sepan nada

Bulma se sintió a reventar de gusto e iniciaron sus juegos de niños. Tras 2 horas de jugar se despidieron y se separaron para volver a sus respectivos hogares. Al llegar a su casa, Bulma se sorprendió por el ajetreo de su hogar

-Bulma, querida, olvidaste que hoy es el día del festival de bienvenida a los visitantes.

-¡El festival!-grito Bulma y subió lo más rápido que podían sus piernas hacia su recamara

Cada año Bulma participaba en un festival danzando y se la pasaba un mes antes ensayando, pero esa era la primera vez que Bulma se arreglaba con gusto para ir a la baile, tal vez Vegeta la viera

El festival comenzó a las 3 de la tarde y terminaba a las 10 de la noche, varios aliens y extraterretres mostraron festividades, los humanos organizaban danzas y Bulma participaba en ellas. La familia real sayayjin observaba sentada los espectáculos, Vegeta observaba sin interés los espectáculos.

-Y ahora un caluroso aplauso para las niñas terrícolas que nos deleitaran con su danza de las flores

Las niñas se presentaron, entre ellas se encontraba Bulma, el baile comenzó y por un momento Vegeta no prestaba atención hasta que reconoció a la niña de cabello azul, ella lo vió y se sonrió, eso le levantó el ánimo para lograr un gran baile

Vegeta le sonrió y levantó la mano saludando, ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió con la danza.

Había nacido algo especial entre el príncipe de los sayajin y la niña del cabello azul, algo que no sabían explicar en ese momento pero que iba más allá de la amistad y de cualquier sentimiento, pero aún eran inocentes y jóvenes para saber de qué se trataba.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los días fueron pasando después de eso y Vegeta y Bulma se reunían todos los días en el mismo lugar donde se vieron por primera vez olvidándose de todo mientras los adultos convivían con seres de otros planetas.

Bulma se dirigía a la salida de su hogar cuando escuchó la voz de su madre

-¿Adónde vas, Bulma?

-Voy a ver a mi amigo nuevo-dijo Bulma y salió

La madre de Bulma vio como esta salía y cerraba la puerta

-¿Sera bueno que nuestra hija tenga de amigo a un sayajin?-pregunto el padre de Bulma al verla escena

-No tiene nada de malo, los sayajines no son malos

-Pero son guerreros, que tal si los hace enojar y la agreden

-No querido, yo conozco a varios y no son así con sus amistades, sólo pelean entre ellos

Los padres de Vegeta también sospechaban que su hijo había hecho una amistad con alguien al ver como todos los días el príncipe inventaba una excusa para irse de casa

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, jovencito?-pregunto el rey al notar nuevamente que Vegeta se iba hacia la salida de la nave espacial donde vivían durante su estancia en la Tierra.

-Voy a pasear nuevamente por los alrededores

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué tanto haces afuera?

-Solo paseo-respondió Vegeta y salió antes de que lo interrogaran más

-Estoy seguro que este chico hizo una amistad por ahí-dijo el rey no muy convencido con la idea

-Querido, sólo es un niño, no tiene nada de malo que haga amistades en este planeta

-Pero el príncipe no debe juntarse con alguien que no sea de su nivel. Dudo mucho que se trate de alguna gente de la realeza

-Para el tiempo que estabas en la Tierra se le olvidará todo lo que viva aquí con el paso del tiempo

La reina atendía su otro hijo de 4 años mientras el rey pensaba detenidamente las palabras de su esposa. Tenía razón, Vegeta se olvidaría de esa persona quien fuera que fuera y sólo les quedaba una semana de estancia allí

Bulma ya se encontraba en el punto de reunión cuando Vegeta llegó

-Lo siento, me atrasé un poco, es que me estaba escondiendo de mis padres

-¿Será buena idea que no les hables sobre mí a tus padres?

-Se armará un escándalo. Mis padres no quieren que me junte con alguien que no sea de la realeza como nosotros

-Eso no es justo, yo soy rica tengo amigos pobres y mis padre no se enojan

-Pero los sayajines somos diferentes. La familia real sólo se debe de juntar, hacer amistades y casarse con alguien que sea del mismo nivel

-Qué triste es la vida de una príncipe sayajin si ese es el caso

-Sí, pero al menos te tengo a ti y eso me da alegría

Bulma se puso roja cuando oyó eso, nunca le había dicho un niño que fuera feliz sólo por tenerla a ella como amiga. Vegeta reaccionó de pronto sobre sus palabras y también se puso colorado

-Bueno, vamos a jugar antes que se acabe el día.

Vegeta se alejó disimulando su pena y ella lo siguió al lado. Ese día no pudieron jugar de la misma forma en que lo hacían siempre, las palabras del príncipe los tenían en shock. Vegeta ya era casi un adolescente y era consciente de que sus palabras eran muy fuertes para una niña de 6 años que apenas estaba dejando de ser bebé para ser niña, era muy probable que ella no comprendiera lo fuertes que fueron esas palabras, era como decir que ella era todo para él. Bulma sí entendía la fuerza de dichas palabras, aunque tenía 6 años veía películas románticas con su madre y escuchaba esas cosas muy seguido, pero no sabía porque el príncipe sayajin diría algo así. Finalmente terminaron los juegos y se despidieron como siempre

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Vegeta pero no sonaba muy convencido

-Si, aquí nos vemos-Bulma tampoco se sentía segura de querer encontrarse con él

Ambos se fueron sin dejar de pensar en esas palabras, que un adulto dijera eso era normal pero ¿unos niños? Sin mencionar que eran de diferentes especies y de clases sociales distintas.

Al día siguiente, por primera vez en una semana, Vegeta y Bulma no se reunieron, sus padres lo notaron

-¿Hoy no piensas salir?-pregunto la madre de Bulma viendo a su hija observando por la ventana

-No, hoy no, quedamos en vernos otro día-dijo Bulma sin interés

En la nave sayajin pasó lo mismo

-¿No irás a pasear?-preguntó el rey

-No tengo ganas.-dijo mostrando desgane

Vegeta y Bulma pensaban mucho en las palabras del día anterior, todavía no eran lo suficientemente maduros para saber que se estaban enamorando desde tan corta edad.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después del suceso anterior, las reuniones siguieron como siempre aunque ninguno podía olvidar esas palabras nacidas de un corazón sincero. Llegó el día en que se hizo la última ceremonia de despedida y Bulma presentó nuevamente su baile, Vegeta la observó nuevamente y tuvo que percatarse de que era una niña demasiado hermosa, era su primera amiga. Al día siguiente de la ceremonia de despedida, varias naves espaciales despegaban para regresar a sus respectivos planetas. Era el último día que Vegeta y Bulma se reunirían y lo aprovecharon lo más que pudieron hasta que se sentaron a descansar

-Mañana los sayajines nos iremos a nuestro planeta. Regresaré dentro de un año

-Eres el primer amigo que hago en estas fiestas-dijo Bulma

-Lo sé, también tú eres mi primera amiga

-Pero estas fiestas se hacen cada año, el próximo año nos volveremos a ver.-dijo Vegeta esperanzado

-¿Quieres volver a verme cuando sea el momento?

-Claro, somos amigos. Los amigos siempre se apoyan y no pienso perder tu amistad por la distancia

Bulma se puso roja nuevamente, Vegeta comprendió que de nuevo había dicho cosas que no eran muy adecuadas y se volteó para no mirarla a los ojos

-Vegeta-llamó Bulma

Este volteó y en el momento en que giro la cabeza hacia ella, Bulma le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla

.

.

.

-Pero ¿qué…? ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó Vegeta sorprendido

-Quería hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo-dijo Bulma cruzando los brazos

Vegeta puso su mano en su mejilla besada y no dejaba de pensar en cómo una niña terrícola lo había besado, entonces sonrió

-Bulma

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Bulma volteando a verlo y entonces ella también recibió un beso pero esta vez no fue en la mejilla sino en los labios

Era un beso dulce e inocente, sin impureza o deseo carnal, sólo era una demostración de amor entre niños.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Bulma poniéndose colorada

-Te lo devuelvo

Vegeta se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella para despedirse

-Dentro de un año nos volveremos a ver, mientras sólo estaremos en la memoria de cada uno

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, se levantó y le sonrió

-Quiero que me prometas que cuando se haga la próxima fiesta del universo nos volveremos a ver-dijo Bulma

-Claro, lo prometo

-Promételo con el dedo.-dijo Bulma y levantó su dedo meñique

-Te lo prometo-Vegeta cruzó su dedo con el de Bulma sellando la promesa de verse otra vez

.

.

.

La nave sayajin estaba a punto del despegue, el rey y la reina se despedían de los terrícolas y de los demás aliens, Vegeta miraba para todos lados buscando a Bulma

-Príncipe, es mejor que se olvide de esa niña-dijo Kakaroto

-No te preocupes por nada.-dijo Vegeta sin decir nada sobre la promesa

Bulma se abría paso entre la gente y logro salir de en medio de la multitud, busco con la mirada a Vegeta y lo vio, sin gritarle para que nadie la viera y descubrieran su relación, levantó la mano en señal de despedida, había tanta gente que no creía que la fueran a notar así que tal vez Vegeta tampoco la reconocería pero tenía esperanza en que él la reconociera entre la multitud. Tras unos minutos de estar saludando, Vegeta la reconoció y le correspondió el saludo, aunque no podía levantar la mano muy alto para evitar que sus padres descubrieran su amistad.

Kakaroto se percató de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo y sintió pena al ver a Bulma, los sayajines y los humanos nunca podrían estar juntos, nada haría que algún día ambas especies decidieran estar juntos y pudieran vivir felices.

La familia real sayajin abordó su nave, Vegeta no dejaba de mirar para atrás observando todavía a Bulma a distancia

"Sé que nos volveremos a ver dentro de un año, y cada año seguiré reuniéndome contigo"

La puerta de la nave sayajin se cerró, lo motores se encendieron y la nave se elevó por los cielos hasta que desapareció en el espacio sideral. Bulma no apartaba la vista del cielo

"Quiero verte el próximo año y todos los demás años"

Ya no se veía la nave espacial sayajin y Bulma continuaba mirando a al cielo, no perdía la esperanza de ver a su querido amigo

Vegeta desde la ventana también observaba como el planeta Tierra se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta convertirse en un punto y luego desaparecer

-Príncipe, me da gusto que se haya divertido en esta fiesta por primera vez en todo este tiempo.-dijo Napa, el sirviente más fiel y protector al príncipe

-Tuve razones para divertirme-respondió con un sonrisa y Napa se extraño

-¿Qué paso mientras no lo vigilaba nadie?

-Nada, sólo digamos que encontré a alguien especial

Vegeta sonrió ampliamente y Napa no entendía el motivo

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en estas fiestas" pensaron en sus mentes ambos, Vegeta y Bulma al mismo tiempo

"Nos veremos el próximo año y cada año"

Bulma veía el cielo y Vegeta el punto donde antes estaba la Tierra

"Es una promesa"

Continuara...

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y por sus lindos comentarios. Les deseo todo lo mejor y una muy feliz Navidad.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los rayos del sol se filtraron a través de la ventana despertando a una joven que dormía plácidamente. Se levantó, estiró el cuerpo y corrió la cortina dejando ver la luz, con una sonrisa miraba la ciudad y el cielo azul

-Un nuevo día-dijo para sí misma la hermosa mujer de cabello azul

El grito de su madre la sacó de sus casillas

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma, baja a desayunar!

-Allá voy.-respondió Bulma para sí misma otra vez y comenzó a vestirse para ir a desayunar

Habían pasado 17 años desde aquella fiesta del universo en la Tierra, Bulma ya no era esa niña de 6 años tierna y dulce, ahora era una mujer de 23 años joven, hermosa y en edad casadera. Cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con su madre ya sentada desayunando, se sentó y la cocinera le sirvió su plato con dos huevos y un tocino.

-Bulma querida, ¿que planes tienes hoy?

-Voy a visitar un gimnasio con Milk y la librería, hace mucho que no voy

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Por qué no le pides al joven Yamcha que las acompañe? Estoy segura que aceptara con gusto

-Mamá, ya te dije que Yamcha no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sólo porque lo conocí hace 3 años y desde entonces me sigue a todos lados no significa que tenga interés en él

-Bulma, Yamcha es un buen partido, ya tienes 23 años, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad de tener un hombre contigo

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, si me caso quiero que sea por amor, el matrimonio es un compromiso y una convivencia para toda la vida y tengo que estar segura de con quien deseo pasar todo lo que me resta de vida

-Pero Bulma…

-Ya terminé, regreso más tarde.

Bulma salió corriendo a toda velocidad, se lavó los dientes y se fue lo más pronto posible de su hogar, quería evitar esa discusión de nuevo. Desde los 17 años su madre le andaba buscando novio, y es que no es normal que una chica guapa, rica e inteligente a sus 23 años ni siquiera hubiera dado su primer beso. Su deseo era casarse con un hombre que la amara por ella y no por el dinero pero veía imposible que eso llegara a pasar, todos sus pretendientes se acercaban sólo por el dinero, ya tenía toda una lista de hombres rechazados, incluso rechazó a unos de 30 y 35 años que podrían ser sus hermanos mayores.

-De nuevo mamá no para con ese asunto-dijo Bulma para sí mientras caminaba al gimnasio-Ya le dije miles de veces que no me quiero casar con alguien que no me amé y mucho menos que sea mi madre la que me consiga el novio.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien la venía siguiendo en una bicicleta

-Hola, Bulma

Inmediatamente reconoció la voz

"Hablando del rey de Roma" pensó en su mente

-Hola Yamcha

-¿Quieres que vallamos a aun fiesta y pasemos todo el día gritando, bailando y bebiendo?-Yamcha siempre era directo en sus propuestas

-No gracias, Yamcha, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer

Yamcha se puso en frente de ella impidiendo el paso

-Ya es tiempo de que dejes de ser un ratón de biblioteca y que empieces a buscar un hombre que viva contigo cuando tus padres no estén.

-Yamcha, no tengo porque dejar mis libros sólo por los hombres

-Eres tan joven y hermosa y estas gastando toda tu juventud encerrada entre libros, no sales de tu casa, siempre rodeada de robots parlantes, libros, películas. A este pasó ¿qué sucederá contigo?

-Es mi vida. Si me disculpas tengo prisa

Bulma apresuro el paso y se marchó sin mirarlo. Yamcha no le quitó los ojos de encima

-Es tan hermosa, lo único que le falta es un poco más de sumisión para ser la mujer perfecta, pero tarde o temprano haré que sea mi esposa.

En el gimnasio, Bulma platicó con su amiga Milk mientras hacían ejercicios sobre su pretendiente tan insistente y molesto para ella

-Bulma, tal vez debas de aceptar su propuesta, es un hombre joven, guapo y tiene presencia-dijo Milk mientras se ejercitaba

-Pero le falta cerebro-recalcó Bulma

-Bulma, no mires lo malo, solo ve lo bueno. No hay nadie perfecto

-Pero ese chico sólo quiere el dinero no es a mí, además yo sé que es mujeriego

-Sólo por una vez no significa que sea así ahora, eso fue hace un año

-No me pienso casar con él, no importa si mi madre lo desea

-Pues como quieras pero no te arrepientas nunca

Bulma lo sabía, Yamcha no era el indicado, nunca le gustó, él era el que no dejaba de insistir. Tenía 20 años cuando lo conoció o sea hace 3 años

 _Flashback_

La corporación Capsula organizó una fiesta donde asistían todas las clases sociales posibles, ellos nunca discriminaban a nadie sólo por ser pobres o de recursos medios. Esa noche, Bulma estaba vestida hermosamente con un enorme vestido morado, un collar de diamantes y unos bellos listones rojos, la gente la observaba asombrada.

Yamcha estaba en esa fiesta con unos amigos, era de clase entre media y rica, dejo de conversar con sus amigos cuando vio a Bulma, la miro de arriba abajo y toda su atención era para ella

"Que belleza de mujer"

-Yamcha, no me digas que has puesto tus ojos en la hija de dueño de la Corporación Capsula-dijo uno de los acompañantes de este

-¿En serio? ¿Es la hija de los dueños de esta empresa?-Yamcha se sorprendió

-Si, es la hija más joven de los dueños de Corporación Capsula. Su nombre es Bulma y ha rechazado a todos los hombres que se le proponen. Se dice que no es capaz de enamorarse de alguien y que por eso no le gustan sus pretendientes

Yamcha sintió más interés en saber de ella por los rechazos, seguro era una chica virgen, justo lo que a él le gustaba, las primerizas y sin experiencia en la relación amorosa, sexual y afectiva.

Se acercó a ella y esta se sobresaltó al verlo

-Disculpe señorita, pero quisiera preguntarle ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bulma

-Yo soy Yamcha. Me gustaría que me permitiera el honoro de conocerla mejor para en que algún futuro se convierta en mi esposa

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y sintió algo de miedo pero recordó que era el primer hombre que se le declaraba

-Lo siento pero no estoy buscando pareja por ahora

Se alejó y los compañeros de Yamcha estaban conteniéndose la risa al ver la cara de rechazado que este tenía

-Te dije que ella rechaza a todos.-dijo el joven tratando de no soltar la carcajada

-¡Cállanse!-gritó Yamcha y miró hacia donde Bulma se fue

"Me aseguraré de que seas mía. No dejaré que se me escape una chica como tú"

Y al día siguiente comenzó la pesadilla para Bulma. Al regresar de un paseo con Milk, Yamcha estaba con su madre platicando sentados en el sofá

-Bulma, que bueno que llegas, este joven vino a hablar conmigo sobre la posibilidad de que sean novios

-Mamá, ayer le dije a este joven que no quiero nada con él ni con nadie, no busco pareja y punto

-Bulma, no seas grosera. Este chico está loco por ti y quiere tratar de ganar tu corazón

-Ya dije que no

Bulma se subió a su cuarto y se encerró con llave evitando que pudieran entrar

 _Fin del Flashback_

A partir de ese día Bulma era siempre perseguida por ese hombre que no la dejaba en paz, era molesto para ella que casi todos los días durante 3 años Yamcha sólo tuviera ojos para ella. ¿Cómo podía casarse con alguien como él? No se atrevía a decirle a su madre pero había descubierto que Yamcha no era un chico que una sola pareja

 _Flashback_

Bulma no era de fiestas pero ese día Milk la llevó a una, era la primera vez que Bulma iba a una discoteca y se sorprendió del ambiente, la música era ruidosa y la gente solo bailaba vulgarmente.

-Milk, creo que mejor me voy de aquí, este no es mi lugar-dijo a a gritos porque la música no permitía escuchar bien las voces

-Voy contigo, yo tampoco me siento cómoda aquí

Se dirigieron a la salida pero antes de llegar Bulma vio un hombre conocido acompañado de una mujer, se acercó para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Yamcha. Venía con una mujer joven de cabello, la tómo por la cintura y la besó, no se percató de que Bulma lo estaba viendo.

 _Fin del Flashback_

No era esa la primera vez, en otra ocasión también lo descubrió con una chica rubia y un día en ese mismo gimnasio lo descubrió coqueteando con una de las jóvenes que asistían a ejercitarse. Si su madre se enteraba quien sabe el escándalo que haría por eso motivo no revelaba a nadie lo que había descubierto, ni siquiera Milk lo sabía. Bulma estaba 100% segura de que Yamcha no era la persona que ella esperaba para pasar toda su vida con él.

Continuara...

 **Mil gracias de nuevo por sus lindos comentarios, me animan mucho. Por cierto, alguien me preguntó la edad de Vegeta como niño, revisé y esta en la misma historia, tiene 12 años, creí que se me había pasado ponerlo, pero no importa. Él tiene 12 y ella 6 cuando se conocen. Gracias de nuevo y aquí nos estaremos leyendo como siempre**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que ir a otro planeta a buscar materiales similares al oro?-preguntó Bulma abriendo los ojos

-Así es, han pedido que alguien vaya al planeta Eraclyon para buscar un material similar al oro y yo me ofrecí-dijo el padre de Bulma

-Pero padre, no puedes hasta ese planeta, es demasiado lejos, ni con nuestras naves espaciales es seguro ir hasta ese lugar

-Sólo tenemos una nave espacial.-respondió el padre de Bulma-Las demás no han sido reparadas y tardará tiempo en hacerlo

-Con más razón no debes de ir, si algo sucede no hay forma de podamos ir a ayudarte

-Bulma querida, no pasará nada, no es la primera vez que tu padre se va a otro planeta a buscar recursos que ayuden a la mejoría de la empresa-dijo la madre metiéndose en la conversación

-Pero mamá antes teníamos varias naves, ¿qué pasará si surge un problema y no puede regresar o no podemos ayudarlo?

-No te preocupes, Bulma.-dijo el padre y se levantó-¿Quieren que les traiga algo del planeta Eraclyon?

-Oh si, quisiera un diamante de ese planeta, dicen que son hermosos.-dijo la madre muy emocionada

-Le preguntaré a nuestra hija mayor que desea ¿y tú, Bulma?

-Una rosa, he visto imágenes de las rosas que hay allá y en esa zona dicen que los planetas tienen muchas rosas.

-¿Una rosa? No creo que sea posible traer una rosa desde tanta distancia-dijo la madre

-No importa, quisiera tener una, según los rumores todos las rosas extraterrestres son iguales a la nuestra y quisiera verlas

Cuatro días después, el padre de Bulma ya tenía listo sus preparativos para irse, la nave espacial estaba lista

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto Bulma

-Lo prefiero, regresaré muy pronto

El padre de Bulma subió a la nave, cerró la puerta y despegó, Bulma y su madre miraban al cielo como la nave se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer

De pronto Bulma tuvo una pequeña visión donde vio una nave alejándose por el cielo, era diferente a la nave de su padre, pero no recordaba de donde era esa nave ni porque la miraba mientras esta se alejaba de la Tierra.

La nave del padre de Bulma se dirigía a su destino cuando de pronto una lluvia de meteoritos comenzó a golpear la nave provocando que esta se dañara, el padre de Bulma trató de sostener la nave pero sus esfuerzo fueron inútiles y lo único que pudo ver en la pantalla de direcciones es que las piedras provocaron que se desviara de la dirección a donde iba. Los meteoritos fueron en aumento y la nave recibía muchos golpes. El padre de Bulma vio cerca un planeta, no sabía de cual se trataba pero necesitaba aterrizar urgente, hizo los preparativos y con mucha dificultad logró aterrizar en el planeta desconocido. Abrió la puerta y salió de la nave. El lugar se encontraba en ruinas, lo que parecían ser casas estaban destruidas y no había nadie

-¡Que extraño! No recuerdo este planeta

El hombre regresó a dentro de la nave para verificar los datos del planeta y se sorprendió con lo que vio en la pantalla

-¿Qué? No puede ser. Este es el planeta Vejita, el lugar donde vivían los sayajines

El señor salió nuevamente de la nave y la recorrió mientras observaba el planeta

-Es muy extraño como quedo este planeta. Ahora que lo pienso los sayajines desaparecieron hace 10 años y no volvimos a saber de ellos

El padre de Bulma se dio cuenta que su nave estaba destruida y que no podría regresar a la Tierra

-Tenía razón Bulma, era peligroso venir con una sola nave a otro planeta

Tan concentrado estaba en reparar los daños de su nave para regresar a la Tierra que no se percató de que unos animales extraños lo miraban escondidos en las ruinas de lo que quedaba del planeta. Tras varios minutos de tratar de reparar la nave se dio por vencido y fue a buscar ayuda. Recorriendo el planeta más noto que este no tenía ninguna forma de vida

-Recuerdo que hubo fiestas del universo en este planeta y no era así. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con los sayajines?

En la distancia visualizó un castillo enorme, feo, sin brillo y también estaba muy en ruinas pero era habitable, se acercó para ver si había alguien y se percató que la puerta estaba abierta, se metió y vio que el castillo estaba medio en ruinas y medio arreglado, por un lado los muebles estaban presentes pero casi todo se encontraba destruido.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

No hubo respuesta y continúo adentrándose en el castillo mirando para todos lados sin encontrar a nadie

-Si mi memoria no me falla este es el castillo de la familia real sayajin

Subió las escaleras y entre más subía notaba que el parecido con el castillo real sayajin pero estaba totalmente vacío, o al menos él creía eso, porque escondidos entre los rincones del castillo estaban nuevamente animales extraños que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-¿De qué planeta será ese extraño?-preguntó un animal

-Parece terrícola

-¿Terrícola? ¿Te refieres al planeta Tierra?

-Claro ¿a qué otro lugar me refiero?

El hombre llegó al final de las escaleras y se encontró en un pasillo donde había muchas habitaciones, las recorrió todas pero no halló a nadie, se dirigió a la última recámara y cuando iba a empujar la puerta oyó un ruido como si algo se hubiera movido en la parte de abajo, se quedó quieto, volvió a oír ese ruido y se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, era como si algo se acercara. El padre de Bulma corrió y bajó nuevamente las escaleras, esta vez corriendo asustado, el sonido se acercaba cada vez más rápido, salió del castillo pero el sonido seguí escuchándose hasta que sintió que algo le caía encima y al voltear vio algo horrible, un animal enorme, como mono gigante lo miró y le gruñó mostrando los dientes

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Lo siento, tuve que aterrizar en este planeta de emergencia

-No eres bienvenido-gritó la bestia enfurecido

-Lo siento mucho-decía el hombre aterrado

La bestia levantó su garra enorme lista para matar al hombre y este comenzó a gritar

-¡No, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! Tengo esposa y dos hijas. Sólo vine a buscar oro

Al oír eso la bestia se detuvo y no lanzó su garra contra él

-¿Hijas?

-Si.-respondió con miedo

La bestia se quedó pensativa viendo al hombre

-Haré un trato contigo-levantó al hombre por el cuello y lo miró salvajemente-Te dejaré vivir pero tú debes traerme a una de tus hijas, si no lo haces debes venir y te mataré

-¿Qué? Es una locura. Ningún padre entregaría a su hija a la muerte

-Ese es tu problema, me aseguraré de que cumplas

La bestia tocó con la garra de su dedo la frente del hombre y de esta salió una pequeña luz que entró en la frente del padre de Bulma

-Esa luz es mi poder mágico, con ese podré vigilar que cumplas tu palabra, si no regresas tu familia automáticamente morirá

-¿Qué? Eso es muy cruel

-Eso te pasa por entrar a este planeta. Ahora largo de aquí

-No puedo regresar, mi nave no funciona

-Regresa a donde está tu nave y ahí verás una pequeña nave individual con forma de círculo, esa nave tiene poderes mágicos, dile que te lleve a tu planeta y cuando regreses sólo di "Vuelve a tu tierra"

La bestia soltó al padre de Bulma y este huyó asustado, llegó a su nave y efectivamente, ahí estaba la nave mencionada por la bestia, se apresuró y entró en la nave, esta se cerró pero para su sorpresa no había botones ni pantalla, recordó lo que le dijo la bestia

-Ve al planeta Tierra, en la Corporación Capsula

La nave se elevó en el aire y arrancó a una velocidad increíble que jamás había sido visto por ningún hombre. En sólo dos horas llegó al planeta Tierra y aterrizó en el patio de su casa. El hombre salió de la nave y su esposa que estaba en la sala lo vio por la ventana y corrió a ver el asunto

-Querido pero ¿qué sucedió?

-Algo que no te imaginas

Bulma llegó a su casa y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a su padre sentado en el sofá con la mirada caída

-¡Padre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Continuara...

 **Confieso que este capítulo fue difícil desde que lo escribí, no se ocurrían muchas ideas y como ven tiene varias referencias al cuento original. Espero que les guste como los anteriores.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¿Qué? No puede ser-gritó Bulma con sorpresa y espanto

-Debo regresar a morir en manos de esa bestia si no ustedes morirán-respondió el padre desilusionado

-Por eso te dije que no fueras si no teníamos naves espaciales y así hubiera ido a ayudarte

-Voy a regresar mañana antes de que algo suceda

-Lo que aún no puedo creer es que haya una bestia como esa en el planeta Vejita-dijo la señora

-¿Planeta Vejita?-preguntó Bulma

-Sí, era el planeta donde vivían los sayajin-dijo la madre de Bulma

-¿Sayajin?

Bulma sabía que los sayajines habían desaparecido hace 10 años y que por más que otros aliens los buscaron y trataron de localizar nadie los puedo encontrar, todos supusieron que se habían ido a otro planeta y que no podían comunicarse con nadie o tal vez una enfermedad los mató a todos, pero Bulma no tenían interés en los sayajines, le importaba poco lo que hubiera pasado con ellos

-Padre, no puedes regresar allá

-Prefiero morir yo a que mueran todos ustedes, además no puedo estar seguro que ese animal no haga nada

-Mañana me iré. Necesito hablar con tu madre a solas, Bulma

Bulma se marchó pero cuando se aseguró de que no la veían se acercó a escondidas y oyó la conversación

-No puedes decirle a Bulma lo que te dijo ese animal-dijo la señora

Bulma pegó el oído, sospechaba que algo le quería ocultar, sino porque su padre querría que los dejara solos

-La bestia me dijo que debo entregar a una de mis hijas y así no me matará

Bulma se sorprendió con eso

-No puedes permitir que ninguna de nuestras sea un sacrificio, la mayor se casó hace 7 años y Bulma aún es joven

-Lo sé y prefiero morir antes que algo le pase a ella

El matrimonio se abrazó, ya nunca volverían a verse, Bulma entendió lo que debía hacer. Si se iba a en esa nave que la bestia le dio a su padre, este no podría ir a buscarla porque no tenía otra nave y era poco probable que alguien le diera una nave para ir al rescate, además de que la Bestia la mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. En ese momento tomó su decisión

.

.

Esa misma noche, mientras sus padres dormían, Bulma se dirigió a la nave espacial del planeta Vejita, su padre había dicho la clave para poder ir a ese planeta así que sabía las palabras mágicas. Abrió la puerta de la nave, subió a ella y dijo las palabras

-Vuelve a tu tierra

La nave despegó a una velocidad sorprendente y Bulma llegó pronto al planeta Vejita, salió de la nave y se sorprendió por las ruinas de dicho lugar

-Así que aquí es donde vivían los sayajin

Bulma caminó para buscar el castillo que su padre mencionó y pronto lo encontró, se acercó y abrió la puerta, al entrar vio todo tal cual lo mencionó su padre me no quiso subir las escaleras sino que se quedó abajo esperando

-¿Dónde estás? Sé que te escondiste en algún lado y que trataste de matar a mi padre. ¡Sal de una vez!

Bulma no notó a los animales escondidos entre las ruinas ni se percató que hablaban de ella con sorpresa

-Es una humana-dijo uno de los animales, tenía forma de una especie de cerdito pero con alas y era de color naranja con blanco

-Ya sé que es una humana, es tal como dijo Su Majestad, el hombre iba a mandar a una de sus hijas o a venir él mismo por el miedo a morir-respondió otro animal que era más o menos como un perro amarillo con piel azul y un cuerno

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que he visto a esa chica en alguna parte-dijo el cerdito naranja con alas

Bulma esperaba sin respuesta

-¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Mátame! Vine en lugar de mi padre como pediste

De pronto oyó Bulma un ruido y se sobresaltó, era como si algo se acercará, los dos animales se alejaron y desaparecieron completamente, Bulma se quedó quieta oyendo el sonido cada vez más cerca, notó que el animal estaba moviéndose en el castillo y acerándose más a ella. De pronto el ruido se detuvo

-Sube por las escaleras y entra a la habitación del fondo-ordenó la voz de la Bestia

-No tengo porque obedecerte-dijo Bulma con firmeza

-¡Hazlo!-rugió la Bestia

-¡No!

La Bestia rugió y gruño, Bulma continuo sin moverse hasta que detrás de una pared se asomó un enorme monstruo, era una especie de gorila gigante, sus ropas era iguales a las de los sayajin y sus ojos eran rojos. Bulma lo vio y sintió terror, estaba segura de que ese monstruo la iba a matar, no se dio cuenta que el animal ablandó la mirada cuando la vio y que se extrañó al verla en ese lugar y en ese momento

-¡¿Bulma!?-preguntó la Bestia en su mente con mucha extrañeza ante lo que veían sus ojos

Continuara...

 **Tengo que aclarar que no sé describir personajes, los animales extraños son Patamon y Gabumon de Digimon, al menos la apariencia, los tomé prestados para la historia, jajaja. En fin, este el último capítulo del año así que les deseo un feliz año nuevo lleno de amor y paz, como siempre digo a todos: busca a Dios y tu vida cambiará totalmente para bien. Nos estamos leyendo por acá.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bulma miró al animal con miedo pero se tragó ese orgullo y sus miedos para hablar con él

-¿Así que tú eres la Bestia que amenazó a mi padre?-preguntó con decisión y disimulando el miedo

-Así es, soy yo

-¿De dónde eres? Este planeta era habitado por los sayajin no por bestias como tú

-Como tú lo has dicho "habitaban" Ellos se fueron hace mucho debido a una peste que hubo en este planeta, sólo dejaron unas cuantas cosas

-Como sus ropas. Tienes la armadura de un sayajin

Bulma hablaba con desprecio al animal pero en su corazón aún sentía temor de morir

-Le pedí a tu padre que te enviara y lo hizo por lo tanto sube por las escaleras y en la habitación del fondo se encuentra tu recámara

-¿Qué? Dijo Bulma abriendo los ojos como platos

-Lo que oíste.-dijo la Bestia y se marchó subió corriendo sobre sus 4 patas las escaleras y se perdió de vista

Bulma miró al animal y se sintió extrañada con esa actitud, estaba segura que la mataría. Al no saber qué hacer no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer, subió las escaleras, vio el pasillo que su padre describió y se dirigió a la última habitación tal como le dijo la Bestia, entró y se asombró con lo que había allí dentro

.

.

La Bestia se encontraba en su habitación en el último piso del castillo, estaba exaltado y no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar

-Esa mujer…esa mujer era Bulma. Estoy seguro

La Bestia se acercó a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo y miró su reflejo

-Quiero verla

En el espejo apareció la imagen de Bulma revisando la habitación que la Bestia le dio, la imagen estaba enfocada sólo en su rostro marcándolo más y permitiendo que se viera su cabello azul, sus ojos azules y su hermoso rostro con más definición.

-Estoy seguro, no puedo equivocarme

La Bestia se alejó del espejo y se asomó por el balcón, no dejaba de pensar en eso

-No puede ser cierto. Bulma. ¿cómo pudo ser ella entre tantas mujeres de la Tierra?

.

.

Bulma estaba anonadada, la habitación era bonita aunque no era tan hermosa como en un castillo lujoso, había una cama, un ropero, un balcón y un espejo de cuerpo entero, Bulma se asomó por el balcón y tuvo que admitir que la vista era hermosa, a pesar de las ruinas en que se encontraba el planeta se podían ver árboles y algunos animales extraños, pocos pero había animales, no eran como los de la Tierra. Por primera vez se sintió feliz y el miedo a morir desapareció pero no podía cantar victoria todavía, la Bestia podía matarla en cualquier momento

.

.

-¿Me llamaste, Majestad?-preguntó el cerdito volador entrando en el cuarto de la Bestia

-¿Viste a la mujer?

-Sí, pero es raro, siento que la he visto antes

-Yo también siento eso-respondió la Bestia

-¿En serio? Entonces no estoy loco.-dijo el cerdito sonriendo abiertamente

-Es Bulma.-dijo la Bestia sin ver al cerdito

El cerdito se reía contento por el diálogo anterior hasta que se quedó callado sin poder hablar por el asombro

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué ella es quién?-dijo el cerdito con la boca y los ojos abiertos

-Es Bulma-repitió la Bestia rendido

-Pero eso no es posible. No puede ser que después de tanto tiempo ella haya venido aquí

-Eso es lo que me tiene intrigado.

-Pues tal vez sea una ventaja

-¿Qué clase de ventaja puede tener eso?-gritó enfurecido la Bestia

-Piénsalo. Ella se enamora de ti, tú te enamoras de ella y se rompe el hechizo. Volveremos a nuestra forma real de sayajines

La Bestia se quedó pensativa, estaba con los brazos cruzados y no dejaba de refunfuñar

-Es inútil-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-Dudo mucho que ella me recuerde con mi forma real. Ni siquiera yo me acordaba de ella hasta hoy. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ella como la forma de romper este hechizo?

-Vegeta, no te angusties

-Te dije que no me llames así nunca más-gritó la Bestia y señaló al cerdito con sus garras amenazándolo con golpearlo con estas

-No, te lo prometo, no lo vuelvo a hacer, Majestad.-dijo el cerdito espantado-pero ¿piensas decirle a Bulma quién eres?

-Por supuesto que no-gritó de nuevo-No soy tonto

-Pero ella ya te conoce, no será difícil que te ame

-No lo entiendes.-dijo la Bestia molestó-Ella debe de amar a la Bestia no al príncipe Sayajin

-Eso es cierto

-Asegúrate de decirle a todos que nadie se atreva a decirle a Bulma quienes somos, hagan creer que los sayajines se fueron a otro planeta como le dije a ella-ordenó la Bestia apuntando su garra al cerdito

-Está bien

El cerdito salió volando a toda prisa y la Bestia se quedó sólo. Se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo y vio su reflejo. Al principio era el reflejo de una bestia, de un mono de constitución grande y horrible y de pronto ese mono desapareció y en su lugar se vio el reflejo de un hombre guapo, vestido con ropa de sayajin, sus cabellos eran negros y puntiagudos. La forma real de la Bestia, el príncipe sayajin, Vegeta. El espejo mágico era lo único que le permitía ver su forma real de sayajin destruyendo esa figura de monstruo que le fue daba tiempo atrás hace 10 años. Aún recordaba cómo comenzó toda su desagracia

Continuara...

 **Ya saben lo que dije, imaginen a Patamon cuando pongo cerdito naranja con alas, jajaja. Iniciamos el nuevo año, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y ya saben que les deseo todo lo mejor como les dije en el episodio anterior**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El príncipe Vegeta tiró varios objetos de valor destruyéndolos completamente y provocando que estos se rompieran

-¡Vegeta, basta!-dijo la reina de los sayajin angustiada de ver a su hijo comportarse así

-¡Me tienen harta tú y mi padre que siempre me dicen lo que debo hacer!-gritó Vegeta y rompió un jarrón especial que sólo había en dicho planeta

-Vegeta, no puedes ser grosero con tu padre. Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti

-¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Lo mejor para mí es que me convierta en rey cuando saben que no quiero esa vida?

-Desde que naciste como príncipe era obvio que te convertirías en rey

-Tienen otro hijo para hacer lo que quieran con él. Yo no lo haré

Vegeta se marchó enfurecido y refunfuñando, su madre lo miró y no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse triste por las cosas que pasaban con su familia. Vegeta se sentó en el barandal de su balcón mirando todo a su alrededor, el planeta sayajin era bonito a pesar de que por ser guerreros tenían la costumbre la pelear continuamente, se sentía devastado, ya se acercaba el momento de convertirse en rey y eso no lo convencía. No quería ser rey, además había un rumor de que si se convertía en rey tendría que buscar esposa, como no había más reyes en ese planeta tendría que buscar entre las mujeres más o menos de la nobleza. El único amigo de Vegeta entró en la habitación de él

-No quiero que vengas a consolarme-dijo Vegeta sabiendo que quién se trataba

-Vegeta, no creo que sea mala idea que te conviertas en rey-dijo Kakaroto

-¿No me digas que estas a favor de ellos?-Vegeta lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo

-No, para nada-Kakaroto levantó las manos en señal de disculpa

Vegeta volvió a mirar el vacío, nunca quiso ser rey, deseaba no haber nacido príncipe, Kakaroto vio su tristeza y prefirió irse, no podía consolarlo con nada. Vegeta no quería saber nada de la vida de rey y mucho menos del matrimonio.

Kakaroto se alejó de la recámara de su amigo

-Todavía no me creo que de ser un niño tan dulce se haya transformado en alguien así de grosero con todos.-dijo Kakaroto son darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta

-¿Qué dijiste?

Kakaroto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz y al mirar vio que se trataba de Napa

-Napa, me asustaste

-Es cierto eso. El príncipe dejó de ser un joven educado y agradable desde que lo empezaron a obligar a asistir con los educadores de príncipes para convertirse en rey

-Sí, lo sé. Siento pena por Vegeta que tenga una vida así

Vegeta recordó esos días cuando sus padres lo comenzaron a preparar para ser rey, eran los peores días de su vida y su corazón se llenó de amargura, desde esos momentos comenzó a detestar todo lo relacionado con la realeza, otra cosa que lo tenía malhumorado era que se decía que una vez convertido en rey ya no podría convivir con otros que no fueran como él y eso lo molestaba, sólo tenía un amigo, Kakaroto y siempre estaba sólo como para que le dijeran que ya no podría formar amistades y quizá alejarse de Kakaroto.

.

.

-¿Una fiesta para conseguir esposa para el príncipe?-preguntó Napa sorprendido y arrodillado ante los reyes

-Así es. Dentro de 5 años Vegeta se convertirá en rey y para ese entonces deberá casarse así que de una vez se comprometerá-dijo el rey

-Está bien, Majestad-dijo Napa agachando la cabeza

.

.

Vegeta no estaba enterado del asunto y vivía su vida normal, entrenaba en su máquina de gravedad sin pensar en nada de lo que sus padres tenían planeado hacer. Al salir de la máquina de gravedad se encontró con Kakaroto esperándolo

-Hola ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien.-dijo Kakaroto-Te quería avisar que mañana se hará una fiesta en el gran salón y tus padres quieren que asistan

-Si es una tontería para buscarme pareja o coronación diles que no

-Claro que no, es algo parecido a la fiestas del universo, vendrá gente de otros lugares

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No me engañas?-Vegeta no creía en las palabras de Kakaroto

-Sí, es cierto. Ya me voy, adiós

A Vegeta se le hizo sospechosa la actitud de Kakaroto pero no pensaba defraudar a su amigo, su único amigo

Al día siguiente, Vegeta llegó a la fiesta cuando esta ya había iniciado, había muchas mujeres bailando o danzando todo tipo de danzas de distintos lugares y planetas, pronto notó que todas eran mujeres sayajin, miró a sus padres y su hermano menor pero ninguno le prestaba atención. Comenzó a aburrirse y estaba mor marcharse cuando vio a una mujer que no parecía ser sayajin, era de piel morena, cabello café, ojos verdes y usaba un atuendo que no pertenecía a los sayajines, todos estaban admirados con su danza y poderes mágicos que consistían en mover objetos y jugar con ellos en el aire, a Vegeta no le sorprendió pero se quedó allí de todos modos sin el menor interés. Cuando la chica terminó de hacer sus acrobacias mágicas todas las mujeres pasaron al frente y tras un largo debate se decidió que la mejor era la chica morena, Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo pero le importaba poco, se sentía fastidiado

-Bueno caballeros, ya todos saben el motivo de esta fiesta y me siento honrado de decir que esta hermosa señorita es la futura esposa de mi hijo mayor el príncipe Vegeta.-dijo el rey de pie ante todos

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Vegeta pegó un grito de asombro y miró hacia Kakaroto en la parte de abajo, este bajo la mirada y se veía preocupado como si fuera a recibir un engaño, Vegeta entendió que todo estaba planeado y por primera miró con toda la rabia que tenía a su amigo, se levantó con violencia

-¡Así que ese era tu plan! Conseguirme una esposa para luego convertirme en rey. ¡No lo haré! Y mucho menos pienso casarme con una criatura tan despreciable y fea como esa que ni siquiera es una sayajin

Vegeta se alejó enojado, sus padres lo miraban preocupados y la chica cerró sus ojos

-¡Vegeta!-llamó la chica abriendo sus ojos

En ese momento las puertas se cerraron de golpe, todos los sayajines miraron sorprendidos lo que estaba pasando sin comprenderlo. La chica morena se elevó en el aire y de su figura cambió, su atuendo se volvió de colores rosa y azul claro, su cabello era rubio y su piel era blanca, su belleza aumentó en gran manera y dirigió su mirada a Vegeta que no supo cómo reaccionar a eso

-Te has atrevido a insultar y juzgar por la apariencia-su voz era celestial

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Vegeta mientras los demás sayajines miraban con los ojos y la boca abiertos

-Ahora maldeciré tu planeta y todo lo que hay en él hasta el momento en que aprendas a amar a alguien

Todos los sayajines comenzaron a sufrir mutaciones extrañas, sus cuerpos cambian a formas que no eran normales incluyendo la familia real, el poder mágico que los rodeaban comenzó a extenderse por todo el planeta Vejita y la belleza de este se perdió para ser el lugar de ruinas y desastre que era ahora

-Si consigues que alguien ame tu interior a pesar de tu monstruosa apariencia entonces se romperá mi hechizo, sino lo que te reste de vida serás una Bestia

La hechicera levantó su cetro y lanzó un gran poder sobre Vegeta y este se transformó en un enorme mono, una espantosa Bestia, todos también se transformaron mientras se oía el gruñido de la Bestia

-Pero la mujer que te ame no puede ser sayajin, debe de ser de otro planeta.-sentenció la hechicera

Continuara...

 **Este capítulo fue un retro para explicar lo que sucedió con el príncipe Vegeta. La historia ya tomo rumbo parecido al cuento original. Muchos saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bulma miraba los vestidos de su habitación, eran sólo 3 pero estaban bonitos, no recordaba que las mujeres sayajin usaran vestido pero pensó que probablemente en las fiestas era normal verlas vestidas de gala como en la Tierra. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación

-Pase-dijo Bulma

La puerta se abrió y entró el cerdito volando, Bulma retrocedió asustada al ver esa extraña criatura

-No tengas miedo, no hago nada, somos los habitantes del planeta

-¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

-No sabría decirlo, ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos, jajaja

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kaka…-recordó que Bulma lo podía recordar por el nombre, ella lo conoció aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ya que no jugaba con ella-Goku

-Goku, que bonito nombre

-Gracias.-dijo sonriendo

-¿Quién más vive aquí?

-Hay muchos animales como yo pero el amo es la Bestia

-Esa Bestia es horrible.-Bulma hizo una expresión de desprecio

Goku se preocupó por eso, no podía provocar odios entre ellos

-Él es bueno, sólo es algo gruñón

-No quiero saber nada de alguien que amenazó a mi padre y que en cualquier momento me matará

Goku se dio cuenta que ella tenía la idea de que la Bestia la mataría en lugar de su padre

-No te matará

-¿Qué?-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Vine para avisarte que se está preparando una cena especial para ti y es importante que asistas, ahí conocerás más sobre este lugar

Goku se alejó y Bulma se quedó anonadada con lo que escuchó sobre la Bestia, no la mataría, la dejaría vivir

.

.

.

Bulma bajó a cenar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una larga mesa con un delicioso banquete, se sentó en la cabecera y ya iba a empezar a comer cuando oyó que alguien bajaba, por la clase de ruido distinguió que se trataba de la Bestia, sintió nuevamente ese despreció por él. Su suposición era correcta, la Bestia apareció y la miró directo a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada seriamente

-Veo que si te avisaron sobre la cena-dijo la Bestia y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa

-Así es.-Bulma estaba notoriamente inconforme con la Bestia

-Muy bien, pues empieza a comer

La Bestia de inmediato inició sus alimentos y Bulma sólo lo miraba seria y enojada hasta que la Bestia lo notó

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Me estaba preguntando cuando me vas a matar

-No lo haré

-¿Por qué?

-No es mi intención

-Entonces ¿Por qué amenazaste a mi padre?

-Sólo era para que trajera a una de sus hijas

-O sea que ¿querías que viniera una mujer?

-Si

-¿Para qué?

-Preguntas demasiado

-Quiero saber

-Ya basta de preguntas

-Respóndeme

La Bestia golpeó la mesa enojada y se levantó

-¡YA BASTA!

Bulma lo miró con ira y después se levantó de su asiento y se fue

-¿A dónde vas?

-A donde no pueda ver al monstruo que eres

Bulma subió de nuevo las escaleras y la Bestia destruyó y tiró la mesa junto con toda la comida en ella, después se alejó enojada

.

.

Bulma se quedó encerrada en su cuarto cuando Goku entró a verla

-No le guardes rencor, sólo es alguien enojón pero no es malo

-No sé porque me tiene atrapada aquí si no piensa matarme, espero que no tenga malas intenciones-dijo Bulma algo molesta aún

-Te puedo asegurar que no

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Lo conozco de toda la vida y sé que no es malo

Goku salió de la recámara de la chica y esta se quedó pensando, tal vez tenía razón, si la Bestia fuera mala ya la habría matado pero aún no entendía porque amenazó a su padre si no era una criatura perversa, estaba segura que había algo escondido detrás de todo esto

.

.

La Bestia no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho la chica, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto golpeando todo lo que pudiera

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! Esa chica esta insoportable y no puedo acercarme a ella

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y se vio, la imagen de la Bestia desapareció nuevamente para dar paso a la imagen del príncipe Vegeta

-Desde que me lanzaron este hechizo este espejo es la única forma de ver mi apariencia en el tiempo actual pero creo que esta será la única manera de verme como soy realmente

La Bestia había perdido la esperanza hace mucho de encontrar el amor verdadero entre alguien que no fuera de su planeta, cuando supo que el padre tenía dos hijas recuperó la esperanza pero tratándose de Bulma no creía que fuera posible lograr conquistar a la mujer, a su amiga de la infancia con la cual sólo convivió 2 semanas pero fueron las más maravillosas de su niñez

-Me pregunto qué haré

Dirigió su mirada al vacío sabiendo que era poco probable recuperar su apariencia real

.

.

En la Tierra, los padres de Bulma ya sabían que si hija se fugó en la nave al planeta Vejita

-Tengo que localizar a alguien que me mandé una nave para ir al planeta Vejita-dijo el padre de Bulma angustiado y buscando todo lo que tenía a su alcance para localizar a sus amigos de otros planetas

-Querido, no podemos dejarla allá, ese monstruos la matará

-¡Bulma! ¿por qué tenías que hacer eso?

El padre de Bulma sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho, puso su mano en el lugar del corazón y cayó al suelo inconsciente

-¡Querido! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Querido! ¡QUERIDOOOOOOO!

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Pasaron 2 semanas, la relación de la Bestia y Bulma no era muy buena, ambos eran muy fríos mutuamente cada vez que se encontraban, ya no comían juntos pero Bulma siguió conviviendo con los seres del planeta, los cuales se volvieron sus amigos, eran la servidumbre del castillo. Nadie revelaba nada sobre el pasado de Bulma y la Bestia, todos sabían que debían de ocultar que sabían todo sobre ellos, el amor debía de nacer del corazón de ambos.

Bulma paseaba por el castillo todos los días, la nave que la trajo no estaba por ningún lado y no encontró ninguna otra así que no podía escapar pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba la vida en el planeta Vejita, no era mala y no tenía que preocuparse por nada pero extrañaba a su familia, se preguntaba cómo se encontraban.

En uno de esos días cuando Bulma paseaba por el castillo, que era más grande lo que parecía, llegó a un pasillo donde sólo había una puerta, la abrió, entró y descubrió el cuarto de la Bestia. El lugar estaba destruido, mesas, sillas, cortinas y variedad de objetos destruidos y tirados por toda la habitación, se adentró y llegó al espejo de cuerpo entero, vio su reflejo, era muy hermosa y comenzó a sentirse cómoda por primera vez ahí admirando su propia belleza hasta que vio en el reflejo unos ojos rojos. Pegó un gritó y al girar la cabeza descubrió a la Bestia saliendo de entre las sombras

-¿Qué haces aquí? dijo la Bestia algo molesto

-Lo siento, no era mi intención

Bulma se fue a toda velocidad pero de pronto la Bestia recordó algo

-Espera

Bulma se detuvo con miedo pero recordó que nunca había tenido problemas con él desde que llegó más que cuando lo interrogó

-¿Qué ves ahí?-señaló el espejo la Bestia

Bulma se acercó de nuevo y miró el espejo, la Bestia se acercó y se puso detrás de ella, su tamaño la superaba

-Veo un animal con traje y armadura de sayajin y una mujer de cabello azul

-¿Sólo eso ves?

-Si

La Bestia sabía que el espejo era mágico, él era el único que podía ver su forma original, nadie más podía, todos veían a la Bestia monstruosa que era.

La Bestia veía otra imagen, una hermosa chica de cabello azul y atrás de ella un príncipe sayajin que deseaba estar con esa mujer pero no tenía el valor para acercarse a ella

-Lamento haber venido-dijo Bulma y se marchó.

.

.

Nuevamente pasaron unos días y Bulma sintió menos pesada la presencia de la Bestia con ella pero aún no lograba tener una relación con él. Un día, Bulma recorría la biblioteca del castillo y se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de libros que había allí, se daba cuenta que les pertenecían a los sayajines que se fueron tiempo del planeta, se dispuso a leer y mientras leía y recorría todos los libros le llamó la atención uno que hablaba sobre la familia real sayajin. Por alguna razón le sonaba todo lo relacionado con la familia real de los sayajin y tomo el libro. Lo leyó y al finalizar se quedó pensativa, tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo se le hubiera olvidado. Entonces, recordó…

 _Flashback 1_

-Bulma-dijo la voz de un niño aventando una pelota

-Vegeta-dijo Bulma de niña y le devolvió la pelota

Ambos jugaban con ella aventándola hacia el otro y luego la devolvían.

 _Flashback 2_

Vegeta y Bulma corrían de un lado a otro, ella lo perseguía a él y este no paraba hasta que Bulma lo tumbó al suelo y ambos rodaron por una pequeña colina

 _Flashback 3_

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta y este se lo devolvió

-¿Prometes que nos veremos dentro de un año?-preguntó Bulma

-Si, lo prometo-ambos cruzaron sus dedos

 _Fin del flashback_

Bulma sintió un golpe en el corazón, ¿Dónde estaba ese amigo de la infancia? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a ese niño? Poco a poco sus recuerdos fueron volviendo, era el príncipe sayajin, lo conoció en una fiesta del universo, ella tenía 6 años y él 12, las dos semanas que duraban esas fiestas las pasó con él, prometieron verse el siguiente año y todos los demás, ¿cómo fue posible que olvidara algo tan importante?

Rápidamente salió de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la Bestia

-¡Bestia!-lo llamó mientras entraba

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó este en el balcón de su casa

-¿Dónde están los sayajines? ¿A dónde se fueron?

-No lo sé, nosotros llegamos mucho después

-Hace 10 años ellos desaparecieron, todos los quisieron localizar pero nadie supo de ellos ¿no tienes nada de información?

El tono de voz de Bulma sonaba muy intrigado y deseoso de saber la verdad

-¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en los sayajines?

-No es algo que comprendas. Es un asunto mío

-Pues no sé nada de ellos-la Bestia volteó su rostro indignado

-¿Estás seguro?

Al no recibir respuesta se alejó pero la Bestia no soportaba la actitud de la mujer

-Explícame.-Bulma giró hacia él-¿Tienes algo que ver con los sayajines?

La bestia sospechaba algo y Bulma se dio cuenta que no podía mentir

-Recordé algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo

-¿Puedo saber qué?

-Se trata de mi amigo Vegeta, el príncipe de los sayajin

La bestia sintió un golpe ligero en su corazón, lo recordaba

-¿Eras amiga del príncipe de esa raza?

-Sí, lo conocí en una fiesta del universo pero no sé porque lo olvide por completo. Era mi mejor y único amigo en todo el mundo

"Al menos tiene buenos recuerdos míos"

-Prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver al siguiente año pero por alguna causa desconocida olvide por completo su amistad. Quisiera saber dónde está y como esta. Creo que incluso me llego a gustar

La bestia sintió un nudo en su corazón, Bulma quería al Vegeta príncipe, no podía enamorarla con esa apariencia, ella ya recordaba con amor al príncipe

-¿Sabes algo de los sayajin?

-Ya te dije que no sé nada

Bulma notó el tono violento de la Bestia y se sorprendió ya que llevaba tiempo sin hablarle así

-¿Tampoco sabes si el príncipe está vivo?

-Ya te dije que no-gritó la Bestia levantándose de su asiento

Bulma se sintió ofendida y se fue molesta, no se percató que la Bestia giraba la cabeza y colocaba su mano en su frente sintiendo más la pesadez del rechazo, si tenía una esperanza de que Bulma lo llegara a querer estas se habían esfumado en unos segundos

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-preguntó Goku a la Bestia

-Sí, ella sólo me quiere por Vegeta, no amará a la Bestia mientras me tenga en sus recuerdos como el príncipe sayajin

-¿Tú qué sabes? Puedes hacer que olvide al Vegeta de antes y vea al Vegeta de ahora

-Hablas como si todo fuera tan fácil-refunfuño la Bestia con los brazos cruzados

-Si le gustaste de niños le puedes gustar ahora

-No era un monstruo en ese tiempo

-Bueno, dicen que las mujeres se enamoran por lo de adentro no por lo de afuera

Goku se fue de allí y la Bestia reflexionó sobre eso, sus esperanzas de enamorar a Bulma se habían roto pero tal vez si se acercaba a ella lograría hacer que despertara el amor y se rompiera el hechizo

.

.

Bulma recorría los jardines del castillo, había unas cuantas flores y un riachuelo, se sentó en el pasto y sus recuerdos con el príncipe sayajin seguían cobrando vida poco a poco. En ese tiempo era demasiado niña para recordarlo pero le gustaba el niño sayajin, se podría decir que estaba enamorada de él. Le pasó por la mente el beso que le dio Vegeta en los labios cuando eran niños y se puso roja, ese era su primer beso, siempre pensó que nadie la había besado pero ahora lo recordaba. También recordó las palabras de Vegeta en una ocasión.

"Al menos te tengo a ti y eso me da alegría"

Esas palabras eran de alguien enamorado, ahora entendía mejor sobre el amor aunque todavía no lo vivía plenamente como otros. Se le hacía increíble que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante, su primer beso, su primer amor, tal vez el único, no recordaba haberse enamorado de alguien más, pero dentro de todo sólo vio a Vegeta una vez y era obvio que al no saber nada de él no podría relacionarse más, deseaba poder saber de él y en donde se encontraba, le pasó por la mente incluso tratar de seguir siendo amiga del príncipe.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un animal enorme

-Bestia.-dijo Bulma al ver al animal

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Claro, es tu castillo

La Bestia se sentó, Bulma se sentía algo incómoda, nunca platica con la Bestia ni nada por el estilo, ya llevaba viviendo ahí 4 semanas y aún no entablaba amistad con él

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Nada, sólo que pensé que tal vez podríamos platicar un poco ya que vives aquí

-Por cierto, ¿tienes planeado dejarme ir?

-No, era tu padre o una de sus hijas

-mmm

Ambos estaban callados por largo rato hasta que Bulma de nuevo rompió el silencio

-Ya que no me dejas escapar dime una cosa ¿has leído los libros de la biblioteca?

-Algunos

-¿Y te gustan?

-Si

-¿Cómo cuales te gustan?

La Bestia se quedó pensativa

-No sabría decirte

-Ya veo

Bulma entendió que la Bestia en realidad no leía mucho pero estaba tratando de sacar conversación

-¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?

-Ya te dije, desde que se fueron los sayajin

-¿Hace 10 años?

-Si

De nuevo silencio, ahora la Bestia decidió comenzar

-Ya basta de interrogaciones de tu parte, ahora me toca a mí

Bulma lo miró extrañada y no pudo evitar las risas

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De eso. "Ya basta de interrogaciones de tu parte, ahora me toca a mí"

-¿En que es gracioso?

-Parece como si jugáramos a las interrogaciones

Las risas de Bulma hicieron que la Bestia se riera también y por primera vez en todo un mes ambos ya no se sentían incómodos con la presencia del otro

-Bueno ¿qué me quieres preguntar?-la pregunta de Bulma ya no sonaba molesta ni seria como las otras veces

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Oye, que grosero.-Bulma lo miró haciendo puchero

-Está bien, no me digas si no quieres-la Bestia se cruzó de brazos

-Era broma-Bulma se dio cuenta que no le entendió

La Bestia la miró de nuevo extrañado y Bulma se soltó una carcajada

-¿Otra vez?

-No puedo evitarlo, me causas gracia

Bulma no paraba de reír y aunque al principio resulto incómodo para la Bestia le dio gusto que ella fuera feliz con él.

Continuara...

 **Les agradezco profundamente el apoyo que le han proporcionado a esta historia hasta ahora. Veo que muchos me piden episodios más largos, pero les quería decir que la historia ya esta terminada y siendo honesta no me di cuenta que eran cortos los capítulos. Me alegra que pidan más pero los planeo publicar tal cual están escritos sin cambios en la duración del capítulo. No daré ningún spoiler como siempre. Gracias y espero seguir viéndolos por aquí en lo que resta de la serie.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

A partir de ese día las cosas mejoraron entre ellos, paseaban juntos, comían juntos, placaban juntos, leían juntos. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo más y Bulma fue tomando cariño a la Bestia, ya no se sentía incómoda con él pero sí empezó a notar que la personalidad de la Bestia era parecida a la Vegeta, no igual pero similar. Así pasaron 2 meses en los que la amistad entre ambos fue creciendo y mejorando. Una noche estaban comiendo juntos y la Bestia sabía que debía hablar con Bulma pero no sabía qué decir

-Bulma, quería preguntarte algo

-¿Si?

-En todo este tiempo ¿has sido feliz viviendo conmigo?

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque a veces creo que no es fácil vivir con un monstruo como yo

-No eres un monstruo, eres mejor que muchos humanos que he conocido

-Gracias por tus palabras, Bulma

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-Si te hago esa pregunta dejarás de hablar conmigo

-¿Es algo malo?

-Depende de cómo lo tomes

-Haz la pregunta-sintió nervios Bulma y la Bestia la miró fijamente

-¿Me amas? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bulma abrió los ojos asombrada

-Bestia, no sé qué decir a eso

-Solo di la verdad. Si o no

Bulma pensó por un momento la respuesta y miró fijamente a la Bestia

-No, Bestia

La bestia bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo

-¿Estás enojado?

-No, prefiero que seas honesta a que mientas por no hacerme sentir mal

-Nunca haría eso, no te amo pero eres mi amigo

-Muchas gracias por el elogio

Bulma sonrió y continúo comiendo junto con la Bestia. No iba a dejar que una pregunta así destruyera su amistad con la Bestia, después de todo no era malo y lo sabía.

Volvieron a pasar 2 meses desde entonces y la Bestia no volvió a interrogar a Bulma sobre ese asunto, esperaba a que Bulma lo amara tarde o temprano. Goku y los demás animales veían como la amistad crecía y ya estaban recuperando la esperanza de volver a sus formas originales en especial porque notaban que Bulma sentía algo único por la Bestia pero según ella no se trataba de nada fuera de amistad, aun así nadie perdía la fe.

Un día Bulma leía un libro en la biblioteca cuando de pronto la Bestia llegó y se sentó frente a ella

-Hola Bestia-dijo Bulma sonriendo abiertamente

-Hola Bulma

Ella continuo su lectura pero se dio cuenta que la Bestia quería dedicarle tiempo a ella

-¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear?

-Primero termina tu lectura

-Ya termine

Era mentira pero sabía que la Bestia se esperaría hasta que ella terminara, dejo el libro tomó del brazo a la Bestia y se fue con él a recorrer los pasillos del castillo tomada del brazo de la Bestia

-Bestia

-Dime

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-fingió que no se acordaba

-La pregunta que me hiciste hace dos meses

-Pensé que habías olvidado todo eso

-Claro que no, pero me sorprendiste

-Lo siento

-No me molesta, pero me sorprendió que me preguntaras algo así ¿qué te motivo a hacerlo?

-Creo que es mejor no responder a eso

Bulma se detuvo y se colocó en frente de él mirándolo fijamente

-Yo fui honesta contigo en esa ocasión, ahora te pido que tú lo seas conmigo

La Bestia la miró con sus ojos rojos y enormes, siguió caminando y ella seguía agarrada de su brazo, no sabía si confesar sus sentimientos que lo torturaban

-La razón es que yo te amo

Bulma se paró en seco, desde muy joven tenía pretendientes pero nunca había escuchado esas palabras por parte de ninguno, sin mencionar que se oían sinceras esas palabras por parte de la Bestia. Ella giró su cabeza hacia él y lo miró, este no quitaba sus ojos rojos de encima de ella y esta se volteó poniéndose roja

-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto con la cara enrojecida

-Desde que te conocí me gustas-Bulma creyó que se refería a cuando llegó al planeta Vejita, no sabía que se refería a cuando eran niños

-Se me hizo extraño que me preguntarás eso pero no creí que sintieras algo así

-No te preguntaría algo así si no sintiera amor por ti

-¿Y has estado guardando todos esos sentimientos todo este tiempo?

-Sí, y lo seguiré haciendo. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mi

Bulma sabía que era verdad aunque sentía un cariño especial por él diferente a cualquier sentimiento de afecto que tenía por otras personas

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes. Prefiero estar solo a que me digas que si por obligación

Bulma reaccionó ante eso, por su mente paso Yamcha y su insistencia de casarse con ella, otros hombres también le insistían mucho. En ese momento se sintió incómoda y no supo cómo actuar. La bestia también se sorprendió con sus palabras pero era la verdad, él la amaba, ya sabía eso, desde que eran niños se sentía atraído por ella pero ahora lo entendía.

En la tarde, la Bestia estaba en el balcón de su cuarto recordando los momentos que había pasado con Bulma, por primera vez en su vida quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien, pero estaba seguro de que Bulma no lo amaría nunca de esa forma, después de todo ella sólo amaba al príncipe sayajin no a la bestia sayajin.

Bulma tampoco dejaba de pensar en esas palabras, la sinceridad de ellas, pero era ilógico que se casara con un animal, no podía besarlo, ni hacer el amor, ni tener hijos con él ¿cómo mantener una relación así? Estaba confundida, siempre dijo que se casaría por amor pero no correspondía ese amor y la Bestia tenía razón, era mejor que se quedara solo a que sólo aceptara por lástima casarse con él. Tanto Bulma como la Bestia pensaban mucho en sus sentimientos, ese amor infantil que nació años atrás estaba despertando nuevamente en sus corazones, amenazaba con volver a salir a la luz ese amor.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

De nuevo transcurrieron dos meses en los que la amistad de Bulma y la Bestia se iba haciendo más profunda, aún seguían ambos pensando en las palabras de la Bestia, pero eso no impedía que fueran amigos y que hicieran sus actividades de siempre.

-Bulma, te quería hacer una invitación

-¿Invitación? ¿A dónde?

-Hoy quiero hacer un baile exclusivo para ti y para mí

-¡Oh! Está bien

-¿Aceptas?

-Claro

-Entonces ven en la noche al gran salón

.

.

Al llegar la noche, Bulma se puso un vestido amarillo que encontró en el armario, mientras que la Bestia se puso un traje azul, cuando se reunieron en el gran salón sonó la música e iniciaron un baile, era el primer baile de la Bestia pero conocía porque en el planeta Vejita también los sayajines organizaban danzas y bailes. Tras terminar el baile se dirigieron al balcón del salón y se quedaron viendo las estrellas por un rato

-Bulma, hay algo que quiero saber

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo?

-Claro que si

Bulma se quedó pensando por un momento, tanto tiempo llevaba viviendo ahí que ya había olvidado sobre su familia

-Aunque…

-¿Aunque que…?

-Extraño mucho a mi familia y quisiera saber cómo se encuentran todos

La bestia sabía que era difícil para Bulma estar lejos de su hogar entonces se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Quieres ir a verlos?

Bulma lo miró boquiabierta

-¿Cómo?

-Si lo deseas puedes ir a ver a tu familia

-Pensé que me dejarías quedarme aquí siempre

-Claro que sí, quiero que regreses, eres muy importante para mí

Bulma se puso de nuevo roja, la Bestia estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Entonces ¿puedo volver a casa?

-Si-la voz de la Bestia sonaba triste

-Regresaré, te lo prometo

-¿Volverás?

-Claro que sí, no pienso dejarte, sé que te sentirás mal si no vuelvo

La Bestia miró a Bulma fijamente a los ojos

-Yo moriría sin ti

Bulma no sabía cómo responder a eso y se volteó para no ver a la Bestia, él volvió a preguntar

-¿Me amas? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bulma oyó la preguntar y por alguna razón sentía que una parte de su corazón quería decir si pero la otra no, ya había pensado sobre eso y sabía que no amaba a la Bestia

-No, Bestia

Este sintió un golpe en su corazón.

-Te daré lo necesario para que regreses a la Tierra

Ambos fueron al cuarto de la Bestia y este la dio a Bulma un anillo

-La nave que utilizaste antes ya no tiene poderes, te daré este anillo, es capaz de llevarte a cualquier lugar que desees, tiene magia.

-¿Magia?

-Todo tiene magia en este castillo. Dile a dónde quieres que te lleve y él te llevará

Bulma tomo el anilloy sonrió a la Bestia

-Gracias por comprender que necesito ver a mi familia. Volveré, te lo prometo

Bulma se marchó y en cuanto cerró la puerta la Bestia comenzó a temblar y se tiró al suelo, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo podía decirle que no fuera a ver a su familia? Amo a esa chica más que a mi vida

La Bestia no paraba de llorar, era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa forma y lanzó un gruñido.

Bulma llegó a su recámara, se puso su ropa de terrícola y se colocó el anillo

-Llévame a la Corporación Capsula en el planeta Tierra

El anillo brilló iluminando la habitación y Bulma desapareció enseguida para luego volver a aparecer en el patio de su casa. Se sorprendió de ver que su casa tenía varias diferencias como las plantas que se notaban algo descuidadas. Entró a su casa, no vio a nadie pero se adentró y vio a su madre alimentando a unos perros.

-Mamá

La señora giró al reconocer la voz y se sorprendió

-¡Bulma!

Bulma corrió y abrazó a su madre llorando de felicidad

-Mamá, que bueno que estas bien

-Hija mía, creí que habías muerto

La madre de Bulma también lloraba de gusto por la alegría de ver a su hija viva

-¿Dónde está mi papá?

La madre se quedó en silencio y su rostro reflejó tristeza y dolor

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Hija, tu padre…-pero no pudo terminar la frase y se sentó en una silla llorando

-¿Qué pasó?

.

.

Goku entró a la habitación de la Bestia y lo vio tumbado en el suelo con profundo dolor en su alma

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Se fue

-¿Quién?

-Bulma

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Deseaba ir con sus padres así que la deje ir

-Pero ¿regresará?

-No lo sé, ella dijo que si pero no estoy seguro

-Pero ¿tú la dejaste ir?

-Sí, no podía decirle que no

-¿Por qué?

-La amo demasiado, no puedo obligarla a que se quede conmigo

-¿Ella te ama?

-No

El dolor de la Bestia era grande y Gokú se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarlo sólo. De inmediato fue a contarle a todos los demás

-¿Se fue?-pregunto Napa

-Sí, regresó a su planeta

-Pero entonces ¿el hechizo no se romperá?

-Lo dudo

Ambos compartían su tristeza, sus esperanzas de que volverían a ser sayajin se destrozaron.

.

.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Es una broma!

-No lo es, ojala lo fuera.

Bulma y su madre lloraban

-¡No es cierto!

El padre de Bulma murió de un ataque al corazón después de que esta se quedó a vivir con la Bestia

-¡No puede ser verdad!

-Temo que es verdad.

Bulma no paraba de llorar y gritar, regresó sólo recibir malas noticias, su madre la abrazó y ambas lloraron.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Yamcha estaba en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicio cuando un amigo llegó a darle la noticia

-Yamcha, adivina que me enteré hoy

-¿Qué?

-La desaparecida Bulma de la Corporación Capsula ya apareció

Yamcha dejó sus ejercicios y se levantó sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-Velo por ti mismo si no me crees

.

.

Yamcha no fue el único que supo del regreso de Bulma

-¡Bulma!-gritó Milk y entro en la habitación de Bulma

-¡Milk!

Ambas se abrazaron

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe

-Yo también a ti-dijo Bulma

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-En el planeta Vejita

.

.

Bulma narró su historia a su madre y a su amiga durante la hora de la comida, contó todas sus aventuras con la bestia pero no narró que esta la amaba

-¿Nunca te hizo daño?-preguntó Milk

-Para nada, al contrario, es mi amigo ahora

-No puedo creer que esa criatura haya hecho eso y lo peor es que amenazó a tu padre

-Lo sé, pero no es malo, me di cuenta cuando lo conocí

La señora no se percató pero Milk sí vio una luz diferente en los ojos del Bulma al hablar de la Bestia, una luz radiante y llena de algo más fuerte que una amistas, era la luz del amor.

Continuara...

 **Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy publicando esta historia al mismo tiempo que pronto se estrena la nueva versión de Walt Disney sobre este cuento. Jajaja, en serio que no me di cuenta. Bueno espero les guste el capítulo, les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Yamcha llegó a la casa de Bulma y la vio descansando en la sala

-¡Bulma!

Ella volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Yamcha, este se abalanzó a ella y la tomó por los hombros

-Pensé que nunca te vería ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Es una larga historia

-Al menos estas viva, muchos buscaban una forma de localizarte pero todos pensamos que te habían matado

-Sí, lo sé

Bulma sabía que Yamcha no la amaba y sabía lo mujeriego que era, al tener a Yamcha frente a ella le hizo recordar a la Bestia y su dulzura, se sintió nostálgica al recordar a su amigo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Yamcha noto la diferencia del rostro de Bulma

-Nada

.

.

Esa misma noche, Bulma se acercó a su madre que regaba algunas plantas y se confrontó con ella

-Mamá, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo

-¿Qué sucede, hija?

-¿Recuerdas que tenía un amigo de la niñez que lo conocí en la fiesta del universo?

-Sí, nunca lo conocí pero supe que era un sayajin

-Después de que termino la fiesta del universo ¿sabes si pasó algo para que olvidara a ese niño?

-¿Lo viste allá en el planeta Vejita?

-No, pero no logro entender porque olvidé a mi amigo de la infancia

-Es normal que los niños olviden cosas

-Pero esto es diferente. ¿Pasó algo cuando era niña?

-No, Bulma solo recuerdo que dejaste de hablar de él y es normal que los niños de 6 años olviden amistades que no ven seguido.

-Es cierto, nunca jamás he vuelto a ver a Vegeta, en ninguna fiesta del universo lo volví a ver.

-Seguramente no era una amistad muy importante

-Sí lo era.-dijo Bulma y recordó la promesa a la Bestia-Por cierto, voy a estar dos semanas más aquí y después regreso al planeta Vejita

La madre de Bulma se sorprendió tanto que se le resbaló de las manos la maceta que estaba acomodando

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Piensas volver con ese monstruo?

-No es un monstruo, es mi amigo y le prometí que regresaría con él

-No puedes regresar. Por culpa de ese monstruo tu padre murió

-Ya te dije que no es monstruo y no es su culpa

-Bulma, ya vives aquí ¿para qué quieres volver a un planeta donde no hay humanos?

-Es mi decisión mamá. Prometí volver y lo haré, esta vez no olvidaré mi promesa

Bulma se fue y su madre se quedó viendo incrédula todo, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su hija regresara a ese lugar

.

.

En su habitación Milk platicaba con Bulma sobre sus experiencias en el planeta Vejita pero lo que más le interesaba a Milk era saber sobre la Bestia

-Sabes Bulma, creo que tú quieres a la Bestia.

-Claro que lo quiero, es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho

-No, me refiero a que lo amas

-¿Qué? No, no, no, para nada, sólo es mi amigo

-Pero la forma en que hablas de él es como si te gustara

-No, además no se puede tener una relación de amor con una Bestia, aunque es hermoso por dentro por fuera no deja de ser un animal, un humano con un animal no pueden ser pareja

-La mirada que tienes cuando hablas de él me delato que estas enamorada de la Bestia

Bulma la miro pensativa

-Milk, ¿tú recuerdas a mi amigo Vegeta?

-mmm, más o menos, me suena el nombre pero no estoy segura

-Es mi amigo de la infancia, lo conocí en la fiesta del universo

-Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo, era un príncipe sayajin

-¿Tú tampoco lo recuerdas?

-Es normal olvidar cosas cuando somos niños especialmente eso de hacer amistades tan lejanas

-mmm, sí, creo que tienes razón

Bulma no sabía si decirle a Milk sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de la Bestia pero después de un tiempo se decidió

-¿Te puedo decir algo pero prometes no decirlo a nadie?

-Sí, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre

-Gracias. La bestia me pidió matrimonio

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Shhhh, no se lo digas a nadie

-No, está bien, pero ¿qué respondiste?

-Le dije que no

-Pero ¿cómo pudiste si tú lo amas?

-Milk, ya te dije que sólo es mi amigo

-Se nota que lo amas, pero Bulma tal vez sí deberías regresar y casarte con él

-Regresaré porque se lo prometí pero no para matrimoniarme con él

-Como quieras, pero deseo de todo corazón que encuentres alguien que te ame realmente y tú a él

-Muchas gracias.

.

.

-No suelo reunirme contigo pero necesito urgente que te hagas cargo de Bulma

-¿Esta segura que desea eso? Bulma no quiere nada conmigo de esa forma

-Ya sabes cómo es pero si actuamos como te digo ella se quedará para siempre en la Tierra. Lo que quiero es evitar que regrese al planeta Vejita

-Yo no tengo problema. Tampoco quiero que regrese a ese lugar.

-Entonces, sigue mi plan y asegúrate de no fallar

-¿Y cuánto me pagará por eso?

-Los millones que desees

-Trato.-dijo Yamcha y él y la madre de Bulma cerraron el trato

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Conforme pasaban los días Bulma comprendió que debía regresar con la Bestia, lo extrañaba y a sus amigos. En uno de esos días, Bulma cometió el error de revelar sobre el anillo que la llevó a la Tierra.

-Entonces ¿la Bestia te dio ese anillo para ir y venir?-preguntó Milk

-Sí, con esto puedo regresar al planeta Vejita, ya estoy deseosa de volver

No vio a su madre escondida detrás de la puerta de su habitación escuchando todo

.

.

Llegó el día en que Bulma regresaría a su hogar pero no se dio cuenta que mientras se duchaba una persona entró en su habitación y tomó el anillo mágico. Al salir del baño buscó el anillo pero no lo encontró

-Mamá, ¿has visto mi anillo?

-No, para nada

-Qué raro

Bulma lo buscó por todos lados pero en ninguna parte lo encontró, la preocupación la invadió, si no lo encontraba retrasaría su regreso hasta que lo encontrara o consiguiera una nave para irse.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué justo hoy lo tenía que perder?

Todo el día Bulma estuvo buscando el anillo y se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado. Llamó con angustia a Milk

-Milk, no encuentro el anillo mágico.

-Qué raro, tu nunca pierdes nada

-Lo sé, pero lo peor es que sin él no puedo regresar y quiero volver con la Bestia

-No te preocupes, pensaré en algo y te ayudaré a volver a como dé lugar

-Mil gracias, amiga mía

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido dos días de búsqueda del anillo y Bulma no lo encontraba aun cuando el timbre de su casa sonó y apareció Yamcha vestido elegantemente.

-Hola Yamcha ¿qué haces aquí?

Antes de que el chico respondiera, su madre apareció en el vestíbulo como si supiera de la visita de Yamcha

-Querida, tu prometido ha llegado para avisarte que dentro de 3 semanas se casará contigo

-¿QUÉ? ¿PROMETIDO?

-Así es, estuvimos hablando sobre el asunto y ahora es tu prometido oficial así que vino a pedirte matrimonio de la forma correcta

-Pero mamá yo nunca he querido casarme con él

-Lo sé, pero ahora ya es tu prometido oficial y dentro de poco se casarán

Bulma sintió como si algo pesado le cayera encima

-Bueno, me retiro para que platiquen un rato sobre su futuro juntos

La señora se fue y Bulma quedó sola con Yamcha

-Después de muchos años de luchas finalmente podré tenerte como mi esposa. No sabes cuánto deseaba esto, eres demasiado hermosa como para estar con cualquier hombre

-Te puedo preguntar algo

-Todo lo que quieras al fin y al cabo seremos esposos

-¿Por qué motivo quieres tanto casarte conmigo?

Yamcha se puso nervioso, no podía decirle que todo comenzó por el rechazo de ella y que buscaba quedar bien con sus amigos ganando el premio mayor

-emmm, pues…

Bulma entendió que él no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta

-Pues eres una mujer muy hermosa y eso es suficiente para mí

A Bulma no se le hizo raro, era su fortuna y su belleza lo que hacía que Yamcha la deseara, mas no el amor. Cuando Yamcha se retiró se fue directo con su madre

-Mamá ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no amo a Yamcha ni él a mí

-Ese chico te ama demasiado desde hace años y tú no le has dado oportunidad

-Ni siquiera lo conoces realmente como es

La madre de Bulma se enojó y le dio una cachetada

-No te atrevas a decir que no conozco a ese chico porque sé que es lo mejor para ti

-Quiero regresar al planeta Vejita

-No permitiré que regreses a ese planeta nunca más. Quieras o no te casarás con Yamcha

La señora se lajeó y Bulma sintió de nuevo esa pesadez sobre su cuerpo.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Bulma le narró a Milk los acontecimientos por teléfono, su amiga estaba pensativa sobre el asunto

-¿No crees que todo es muy raro?

-¿Qué cosa ves rara?

-Que se te perdiera el anillo y de la nada salga tu mamá con que no te vas de la Tierra sino que te casas con Yamcha

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Creo que tu madre se robó tu anillo para que no regreses con la Bestia

-No creo, mi madre no es así

-Es muy extraño todo, hay gato encerrado

Bulma no creía las palabras de su amiga pero ella también sentía algo extraño con todo eso.

Los días pasaron y Bulma se sentía cada vez más incómoda, la estaban obligando a casarse, ella siempre quiso casarse por amor y ser correspondida, recordaba mucho a la Bestia y sus amigos, los extrañaba. Yamcha no era el hombre para ella, si le decía su madre que Yamcha era mujeriego quien sabe que pasaría.

Los preparativos para la boda se organizaban, Bulma se sentía mal, cada día que transcurría buscaba el anillo mágico con la esperanza de escapar y regresar con su amigo pero no lo encontraba. Fue en esos momentos que comenzó a apreciar más a la Bestia, los momentos que pasaba con él salían a flote cada vez más intensos.

Continuara...

 **Aviso, la historia esta por terminar. Agradezco a todos los que han apoyado y llegado hasta en este reto que es escribir historias. En especial le mando mis agradecimientos a soyvegetariana y a Fher JD, me animaron mucho a seguir con sus comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Llegó el día de la boda, había pasado un mes desde que Bulma llegó a la Tierra, su madre observaba con alegría como le colocaban el vestido de novia pero Bulma sentía una gran tristeza en su corazón.

-Que hermosa te ves. Siempre desee poder verte como novia, mi sueño se hizo realidad

Bulma no dijo nada, era mejor callar y dejarla ser, no encontraba el anillo por ningún lado, pero el destino no dejó sola a Bulma. Milk seguía sospechando que la madre de Bulma era la culpable y a escondidas vigilaba a la señora con la esperanza de averiguar dónde estaba el anillo. De pronto la madre de Bulma sacó de su bolsillo un anillo y se lo mostró a una amiga, Milk lo vio y alcanzó a reconocer que se trataba del anillo mágico, se acercó sin que la notaran y escuchó la conversación

-Este anillo lo encontré por ahí tirado en el suelo, lo voy a vender, ¿no te interesa comprarlo?

-No, muchas gracias

Las sospechas de Milk eran correctas, ahora tenía que pensar en una forma de quitarle el anillo a la madre de Bulma, no dejaría que le arruinaran la vida a su amiga, además ella sospechaba que Bulma amaba a la Bestia.

Una hora después inició la ceremonia, Bulma entró a la iglesia vestida de novia y Yamcha la esperaba al final del altar, los invitados se levantaron contentos pero la mente de Bulma estaba en otro lugar.

"La razón es porque te amo"

La voz de la Bestia sonaba en el corazón de Bulma, llevaba tiempo pensando mucho en la Bestia y en sus palabras. La música nupcial de boda sonaba en el órgano

"¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Porque te amo"

Bulma sintió tristeza y se detuvo por un momento mientras caminaba hacia el altar, después continuo avanzando

"Se me hizo extraño que me preguntarás eso pero no creí que sintieras algo así"

"No te preguntaría algo así si no sintiera amor por ti"

La Bestia le pidió matrimonio porque la ama

Siguió caminando hacia el altar pero su rostro se veía triste

"Lamento no aceptar"

"No te preocupes. Prefiero estar solo a que me digas que si por obligación"

Yamcha la obligaba a casarse, la Bestia se sacrificó por ella, prefería estar solo a que Bulma se sintiera obligada a estar con él

Llegó al altar y el sacerdote comenzó el discurso

Bulma no escuchaba el discurso por pensar en la Bestia, él la amaba, ella siempre quiso alguien que en verdad la amara. Milk llegó a la iglesia y se sentó cerca de la madre de Bulma, tenía un plan y debía de salir bien o la vida de su amiga quedaría arruinada para siempre.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de esta pareja.

"¿Me amas? ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Bulma recordó nuevamente a la Bestia y comprendió que en ese momento su respuesta iba a ser que sí aceptaba pero ella respondió no por su confusión de sentimientos y porque en su razonamiento era ilógico que se casara con una bestia. Pero ¿qué era lo ilógico? ¿Qué una humana y una bestia fueran esposos? ¿De qué le servía casarse con alguien como Yamcha que sólo quería su dinero? La Bestia la amaba por ella, por ser Bulma, no por ser la chica rica dueña de la corporación Capsula, había sido tan tonta que no se dio cuenta antes de lo verdaderamente importante en la vida, el amor, ella también amaba a la Bestia, lo extrañaba y ahora quería regresar a compartir su vida con él.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Milk vio eso y estaba parándose de su asiento cuando oyó la voz de su amiga

-Yo me opongo

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Yamcha también miró a Bulma, Milk abrió los ojos como plato, su madre y su hermana igual

-Yo me opongo.-volvió a decir Bulma y levantó la cabeza, su mirada era firme

-¡Bulma! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-preguntó la madre de Bulma

-Yo amo a otra persona y sólo con él me casaré

Todos lanzaron expresiones de asombro ante lo que escucharon

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Lo siento, madre.-Bulma se dirigió a la salida de la iglesia

-Yo también me opongo

Todos miraron a Milk que se había levantado de su asiento

-¿Milk?-dijo Bulma sorprendida

-Tu madre planeo todo esto para que no vayas con la persona que amas realmente

-¿Qué?

-Ella robó tu anillo, yo la vi, lo tiene guardado

-¿Es cierto eso, mamá?

Bulma se percató de que madre estaba muy nerviosa

-No…no es verdad…no sé de qué anillo me hablas

-Lo estabas vendiendo hoy a una amiga tuya. A esa amiga-Milk señalo a la mujer a la que le ofrecieron el anillo

La mujer no sabía qué hacer y bajó la mirada

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó Bulma

-Sí, ella me ofreció un anillo en venta

Bulma miró a su madre y se sintió traicionada, había dolor en su mirada, su propia madre la había querido obligar a casarse con alguien que no amaba solo para que se quedara en la Tierra.

-Madre, por favor devuelveme el anillo

La señora miró a su hija y bajó la mirada con mucha vergüenza. Milk y Bulma la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, ira, tristeza, dolor, furia. La señora tuvo que admitir su error y sacó el anillo, se lo entregó a Milk y esta se lo devolvió a Bulma

-Vete rápido y sé feliz

-Gracias Milk

Bulma salió corriendo de la iglesia y mientras corría se fue quitando el velo y los demás adornos de la cabeza. Ahora lo sabía; amaba a la Bestia, aceptaría casarse con él. Mientras corría por la calle hacia su casa se colocó el anillo y le pidió regresar al planeta Vejita.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Bulma apareció en el castillo sayajin y corrió a los interiores de este pero su sorpresa fue mucha cuando vio que todos los animales del castillo estaban divididos en diferentes partes del castillo como si buscaran algo o a alguien, esto sobresaltó a Bulma y decidió localizar a su amigo Gokú para que le explicara la situación. Para su buena suerte lo encontró revisando unos árboles.

-¡Goku! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿¡Bulma!?

Goku bajo a verla volando y abrió sus ojos asombrado

-Pensé que no regresarías nunca

-¿Dónde está la Bestia? Necesito hablar con él

-Lo estamos buscando

-¿Qué?

-Desde ayer desapareció y no lo encontramos por ningún lado, hemos recorrido todo el castillo y no está por ningún lado.

Bulma sintió nuevamente un peso encima caer sobre su cuerpo

-¿Desapareció? ¡No puede ser!

-Él ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste y ahora ya no lo hemos visto.

-¿Por dónde han buscado?

-Dentro y fuera del castillo pero aún falta mucho por recorrer.

Bulma se inmediato se fue a buscarlo, recorrió todo el castillo y no estaba, corría por todo el castillo, su corazón se aceleró, necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que lo ama y que quería casarse con él. Dos horas estuvo buscando por todos lados pero no lo encontró, la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, salió del castillo y busco fuera, había animales buscando por los alrededores pero Bulma se alejó lo más posible para buscar en donde aún nadie buscaba. Se fue al bosque, nada, recorrió un río, nada, gritaba por todos lados a la Bestia, vio un pasillo en una de las paredes del castillo y entró por ahí, estaba vacío, nadie había entrado por allí y se adentró para buscar a la Bestia. Caminó por ahí y llegó a la parte más escondida del castillo, no estaba nadie buscando por ahí así que ella inicio la búsqueda

-¡Bestia! ¡Bestia! ¡Bestia!

Buscó y buscó por todos lados hasta que vio algo, en el fondo del pasillo vio a una criatura tumbada en el suelo y débil, se acercó y lo reconoció

-¡Bestia!

Corrió a él y se tumbó a su lado, levantó la cabeza de él, estaba débil y casi no reaccionaba, Bulma vio un charco de sangre y notó como había una herida profunda en la Bestia de donde brotaba la sangre

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Bu…Bulma?

-Bestia, ¿qué te sucedió?

-Pensé que nunca volverías

-Te lo prometí, solo que pasó algo y no pude volver, fui muy descuidada.

La Bestia estaba sorprendida

-Lamento que me veas de esta forma pero no podía soportar la vida sin ti

-Oh, Bestia.

-Creí que no regresarías y por eso tomé esta decisión después de pensarlo mucho.

-La vida es un milagro, un milagro que sólo Dios da y no se debe desperdiciar. No debiste de hacer eso

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos no tiene sentido ahora. Al menos te pude ver por última vez antes de morir

-No digas eso. No quiero perderte, para eso regresé, para estar contigo

-¿Qué?-la Bestia se sorprendió

-Bestia…-Bulma no supo cómo decir las palabras adecuadas y miró fijamente a la Bestia-…mientras estuve fuera me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti

La Bestia abrió sus ojos rojos impactados

-Yo te amo.

Continuara...

 **Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaan, cada vez más cerca del final, pronto terminará esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te amo. No me di cuenta lo importante que eres mí y eres mucho más que un amigo. Te quiero mucho y quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

La Bestia se asombró con lo que escuchó, esas eran las palabras que tanto esperaba escuchar. En ese momento, una nube negra cayó sobre el castillo y de pronto unos colores mágicos y brillosos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la Bestia y su enorme cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, Bulma se alejó con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía. El rostro de la bestia comenzó a perder el pelo poco a poco, y su hocico fue desapareciendo, sus ojos perdieron el color rojo y este fue tomando la forma de un rostro de hombre. Bulma se acercó nuevamente cuando vio que la Bestia se había transformado en un hombre, este se levantó del suelo y se vio sorprendido, miraba sus manos, se quitó el guante blanco que usaba y descubrió que mano era de humano, tocó su rostro y ya no sintió su hocico largo, ni sus colmillos

-Esto no es verdad.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la Bestia?

El hombre la miró directamente a los ojos

-Bulma, ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo

-¿Quién eres?-Bulma estaba sorprendida y asustada

-Yo te reconocí en cuando te vi, después de 17 años te reconocí, no has cambiado nada

Bulma se asombró, 17 años, no entendía nada. Miró fijamente al hombre en que se había convertido la Bestia y ese rostro pasó por su mente, esos cabellos negros puntiagudos, la mirada seria, ese rostro infantil pasó por su mente, este hombre era exactamente igual que el de ese niño.

-¿¡Vegeta!?

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar eso, se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Bulma, ella se la dio más confundida ahora que antes

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-¿En serio? Eres Vegeta

-¿No me crees?

-Te pareces pero no estoy segura

-¿Te convencerías si te digo algo que sólo tú y yo sabemos?

-mmm, si

-Una vez te dije que tú me das alegría cuando me dijiste que la vida como príncipe sayajin es aburrida, me sentí tan apenado que al día siguiente no fui a jugar contigo

Bulmal se sorprendió un poco con eso

-También recuerdo que me diste un beso en la mejilla y yo te lo devolví en los labios, después prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver

Bulma bajo la mirada, estaba sorprendida, todo coincidía, su parecido físico y sus recuerdos

-Y al final me visitaste cuando me iba de regreso a mi planeta

Bulma se dio cuenta que no podía ser coincidencia, era demasiado ya, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos

-Vegeta

-Hace 10 años una hechicera vino y me lanzó un hechizo que se rompería hasta que alguien que no fuera sayayjin me amara con mi monstruosa apariencia, me transformó en una Bestia y desde ese momento todos los sayajines desaparecimos para evitar.

-Pero si eso es cierto entonces…tu…

-Yo soy la Bestia y el príncipe sayajin

Bulma retrocedió nuevamente unos pasos

-Estas bromeando

-Claro que no. Tu amor destruyó el hechizo, correspondiste a mi amor y eso rompió la maldición de mi raza.

Bulma trató de entender todo, eran demasiadas cosas como para asimilarlas tan rápido, su amigo de la infancia fue convertido en una bestia hasta que alguien de otro planeta lo amara y él también a ella, como la Bestia la amó y ella correspondió se rompió el hechizo

-Entonces mi amigo de la infancia y la Bestia son el mismo ser

-Así es. Lamento no decirte nada, pero quería que me amarás por ser la Bestia, si te revelaba que era Vegeta probablemente amarías al príncipe sayajin y no a la Bestia

Bulma se acercó unos pasos a Vegeta sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-¿De qué hablas?-ahora era Vegeta el confundido

-Que te amé desde que éramos niños como aquel niño príncipe sayajin y después te amé como bestia sin saber que eras tú

-Y yo te amé desde pequeño y cuando volví a verte desperté nuevamente mi amor hacia ti

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, era un amor destinado desde la infancia, bajaron las miradas sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión pero luego sus miradas se cruzaron. Ahora entendían muchas cosas, se amaban y eso era lo importante, Vegeta puso su mano en la cara de Bulma dándole una caricia, ella colocó su mano en la él sintiendo el calor de la mano del sayajin y entonces se acercaron y se besaron. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron y ambos correspondían el beso un destello de luz salió y unos fuegos artificiales estallaron en todo el planeta, los animales extraños comenzaron a transformarse en sayajin y el planeta entero se transformó recuperando su belleza original. El hechizo estaba roto.

Continuara...

 **Ta-tan, el siguiente capítulo es el final del cuento. Por cuestiones especiales les publicaré el capítulo final seguido de este.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 (final)

Dos semanas después de este suceso la boda se estaba organizando en el planeta Vejita, los sayajines estaban radiantes de felicidad por haber recuperado sus formas originales, naves espaciales de la Tierra llegaron para festejar la boda del príncipe sayajin con la terrícola. Milk llegó y se sorprendió con la multitud de gente tanto de humanos como de sayajin.

-Así que este es el planeta Vejita.

Recorrió todo el jardín y de pronto tropezó con un hombre joven y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

El joven tendió la mano a la chica y tuvo que admitir que le gustó esta cuando la vio. Ella también sintió algo por él cuando lo vio.

-Lo siento.-dijo Milk dándole la mano al joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Milk, soy amiga de Bulma.

-Ah sí, Bulma siempre dijo que tenía una amiga.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kakaroto pero Bulma me dice Goku.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Goku?

-No, para nada

Milk se puso roja, era un chico guapo, él también la vio bonita y pasó su mano atrás de su cabeza nervioso, nunca se había sentido nervioso con una chica.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.-dijo Milk

-Sí, yo también

-Nos vemos después.

-Ok

.

.

Bulma se arreglaba su vestido de novia, era diferente al que se puso en la Tierra, se veía más hermosa con este.

-Bulma, en verdad te ves preciosa.

-Muchas gracias Milk

-Bulma, ¿tú conoces a Gokú?

-Sí, se llama Kakaroto pero se cambió el nombre para evitar que descubriera su identidad ¿Por qué?

-Es que es un chico guapo.

Bulma miró a su amiga con picardía.

-Te gusta Goku

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

Bulma le hizo cosquillas a Milk y ambas se divirtieron un rato

.

.

Llegó el momento de la boda, Bulma entró al salón con su hermoso vestido de novia y Vegeta la estaba esperando, llegó a su lado y un sacerdote humano habló dando el discurso

-Príncipe Vegeta ¿acepta a Bulma como esposa para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separa?

-Acepto

-Señorita Bulma, ¿acepta al príncipe Vegeta como esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer

Ambos se besaron y se oyeron los aplausos por todo el salón, Milk aplaudía, Goku apareció y se puso al lado de ella aplaudiendo, Milk lo vio y se puso roja, Goku la miró y se sonrieron. Vegeta y Bulma se pusieron en medio del salón e iniciaron un baile exactamente igual como el que bailaron cuando aún eran una bella y una bestia, se formaron parejas y todos bailaron, Goku le tendió la mano a Milk invitándola a bailar y ella aceptó. Así la fiesta continuo feliz y tranquila.

.

.

6 meses después, Vegeta y Bulma paseaban por el riachuelo donde iniciaron sus pláticas tiempo atrás cuando eran la bella y la bestia sayajin

-¿Recuerdas cuando platicábamos aquí?

-Claro, me acerqué a ti un poco temeroso de que no quisieras nada con la bestia.

-Al principio tenía desconfianza de ti pero te ganaste mi corazón.

-Me alegra. Me sentí apenado cuando te dije que te amo

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba seguro que me rechazarías.

Bulma lo tomo del brazo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Sabes? Desde que estabas como bestia me recordabas mucho a Vegeta pero nunca creí que fueran la misma persona

-Yo te reconocí desde que te vi

-Por cierto, aun no entiendo porque no cumpliste tu promesa de vernos en la fiesta del universo

-No estoy seguro del porque pero con el paso del tiempo olvide que te conocí

-Yo igual. Olvide que te conocí.

-Qué curioso

-Tal vez yo te olvide por los entrenamientos que tuve para seguir luchando y convertirme en rey

-Yo por la escuela y los campamentos

-Pero fue único todo lo que vivimos

-Claro, me diste mi primer beso

Vegeta pasó su brazo por la cintura de Bulma y la abrazó

-Y tú me sorprendiste dándome un beso

Bulma se levantó del tronco donde estaban sentados y animo a Vegeta a levantarse igual, agarró la mano de Vegeta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él

-Te amo mucho, mi bestia sayajin

-Yo también, mi bella chica

Ambos se besaron y se tumbaron en el césped sin dejar de besarse, unidos también por un abrazo profundo.

Y de esa forma vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

 **Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia de amor. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirla hasta este momento. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus lindas palabras en los comentarios y ojala nos sigamos viendo por aquí en este mundo de escritores. Bendiciones a todos. Si quieren seguir en contacto conmigo pueden buscar mi página de Facebook Catone Historias, muchas gracias.**


End file.
